Cinnamon and Ginger's Misadventures in Alternate Universes!
by Varmint
Summary: Wally's done it again. Gotten the Bat angry. But this time there are more serious consequences than just having his video games taken away. No, now he's stuck with a mad mercenary named Deadpool- who insists on being called Cinnamon- travelling through different universes to try and get back home. And to make it worse, Time Police are trying to detain them the whole way back!
1. Chapter 1

"Run away, Wally! Batman's pissed!" Both Raquel and Robin screamed as the Dark Knight himself somehow managed to drag himself out of the pink goop we had laid out for Jason.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Jason was supposed to have been the one to enter the Bat Cave tonight, not Batman. No, Batman shouldn't have been even close to Gotham. He had a mission in outer space with the rest of the League. Just what was he doing here?

"Where to? The Bat locked down the Cave! I can't escape!" I screamed as I ran around in circles, trying to find an open space in the closed down Cave.

Every single entrance and exit had been blocked by either reinforced doors; that were specially made for metas like me; or giant Bat Robots that would tear me to pieces before Batman could stop them. Not like he would, though.

"I don't know!" Robin yelled over me, and I looked up to find him and Raquel floating right above me, Raquel holding on to the younger's wrists.

"Hey, isn't that someplace we can hide?" Raquel asked, then pointed to an unprotected doorway.

I stopped running and looked at it, wondering if it was safe, but decided it was when I heard Batman's roar of rage. "Good enough for me!" I squeaked, then took off running to hide inside.

I heard Robin try to tell me something before I hid, but I didn't quite catch it. I entered the room, found it to be filled with a bunch of high-tech gadgets that I shouldn't touch, and smiled brightly. If I'm going to die today, I'm going out with a bang.

There were _a lot_ of things in there, but there was one thing that caught my eye the most. It was a giant circle with nothing inside, with beeping lights all around the outer rim and a staircase leading into the nothing. I was immediately intrigued.

"And what do _you_ do?" I asked softly, walking towards the contraption.

That's when I noticed a control panel attached to its right side, and my smile grew. Time to figure out what it did.

Just as I touched the giant red button that I guessed was the 'on' button, Batman, Raquel, and Robin all appeared in the doorway of the hidden room, making me squeak in terror.

"Get away from that!" Batman and Robin both yelled, all the while Raquel screamed, "Coollio!"

At her words I turned around, only to find what was once empty now had a swirling purple vortex, seemingly trying to pull me in.

"Wally!" Robin screamed, running to grab me.

"Kid Idiot!" Batman's eyes were wide as he tried to catch me.

But I didn't understand why they were so worried. It was just a purple vortex. And that's when I felt my left arm being pulled into it. And my leg. And my whole body, holy shit!

"What in the world!?" I screamed as I tried to run away from it, but ended up being sucked in completely. "Help me!"

Batman, Raquel, and Robin all tried to grab me, but it proved to be too late and I was completely taken by the vortex.

* * *

"Hey, kid! Wake up and give me back my chimichanga!"

I groaned in pain as something hard hit my ribs all the while a bright light shone in my face. From the rough feeling beneath me and the smell of death and garbage, I guessed I was in some kind of alleyway. The bright light either meant it was an alleyway in the middle of the day in Texas, or there was some creep trying to wake me up.

I was guessing it was the latter.

"Come on! You destroyed my food when you fell from the sky so I want your money so I can buy some more! Don't make me shoot you!"

Those last words made my eyes instantly open and my feet start to work, and I moved so fast that I was now standing behind the man that had threatened me and he was looking from side to side, "Where did the ginger go?"

I allowed myself a small moment of celebration because of how fast I had run, but that celebration was cut short when a very dangerous looking handgun was pointed straight at my face.

"There he is!" The man gasped, eyes wide behind the white slits of his mask. "I told you he was behind me! Now go buy me a chimichanga!"

Now this confused me. Who was he talking to?

Then the hand that was holding the gun to my face lowered as his shoulders slumped. "What do you mean I didn't bet on it?! Are you trying to cheat me out of my food again?!"

This man was certainly odd. Not Joker odd, but odd enough. He was wearing a full body suit that was red with black parts, red and black boots and gloves, and a complete mask. It was red, with black circles around the eyes, and white slits.

But that didn't worry me. He just looked like a wannabe hero or mercenary with that costume. What really bothered me was the fact that he was covered in weapons. Including two freaking _swords_ on his back. Who uses swords anymore?

"You know what, Voice in my Head?! Screw you! I'm going to adopt this little ginger guy, train him to be my partner, then we could be Cinnamon and Ginger! Like Salt and Pepper, but awesomer!" He screamed, now pointing the gun to _his_ head. "And I'll be Cinnamon because I'm just the _right_ amount of spicy!"

I gasped in shock at this so I started speaking before he could hurt himself. "Mister, please don't do this! You've got so much to live for!"

My words seemed to snap him out of his... Whatever that was, and he turned to me with a broad smile on his face. Or, I at least I guessed it was a smile. While I had been around masks for some time, it still wasn't easy to tell emotions.

"Don't worry about me, kiddo! I've got a healing rate that makes even Wolverine jealous!" With that he placed the gun back in its holster and placed both his hands on his hips. "You seem like a nice enough kid, what's your name?"

I took a step back as he did so, but shook my head softly while muttering to myself, "He's no Joker... Can't nobody be a Joker..." Then, after having reminded myself of the fact that this guy wouldn't even be able to touch me to hurt me, I smiled broadly up at him. "Name's Kid Flash, Mister! And you are?"

The man stuck his hand out while pointing at his chest with the thumb of his left hand. "I am the ever Chimichanga-ing Deadpool! It's nice to finally meet someone that isn't trying to kill me or send me off to an asylum after hearing one of my conversations!" He laughed loudly, which made me scratch at my neck with my hand.

I cautiously shook his hand while shrugging, though. "When you've been in the game for as long as I have, and have done the crazy things I've done you learn to not judge people by the people they talk to. Even if it _is_ themselves."

The man- Deadpool now- laughed at my words, then turned around rather rapidly while pushing me behind him. He took out both his swords while he slightly crouched before me, surveying the area.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly after a few seconds of nothing happening, making him shush me.

"I may- maybe- owe a pretty important man some money. And this very important man may just- and that's a _big_ may- try to put an arrow through my knee and anyone he sees around me."

I shook my head at the man's answer but still managed to smile. I liked this guy's style.

Then, from the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow and heard a pretty distinct sound I wouldn't know if I wasn't such good friends with Green Arrow and Roy and such a great enemy to Artemis.

"Duck!" I yelled as I lunged at Deadpool, pushing him down to the ground as an arrow sailed past our heads.

Deadpool yelped like a girl as we made contact with the floor, but just as I was about to jump up to attack the unknown enemy, someone's heavy foot on my back stopped me completely.

"Look at that guys, Deadpool found himself a sidekick." A robotic yet somehow mocking voice spoke from above me.

I craned my neck to see who was pining me to the floor, only to find a red and yellow robot aiming his hand at me, a blue glow emanating from his palm.

"The poor kid. You think we can help him?"

I looked to my right to find a tall, white, and blonde man walking towards my fallen form, all the while placing a bow in his quiver. I cocked an eyebrow at the man- slightly reminded of a cross between Ollie and Robin- but he spoke before I could say anything.

"Hey, what are you doing with this psycho in the middle of the night?"

I moved my head to look at Deadpool, only to find him trying to tiptoe his way out of the alleyway. "Deadpool!" I barked, feeling slightly hurt by his betrayal.

The man jumped and threw his hands up in the air, "I did nothing! The voices in my head told me to!"

The man with the arrows chuckled as he shook his head, all the while the robot above me leaned down place some pretty futuristic looking handcuffs on me. They were like the ones used in Belle Reve.

"Come here and let me handcuff you, Deadpool." The man with the sunglasses spoke, sadistic smirk in place.

"B-b-but... I wanted a chimichanga!"

The robot hoisted me up and patted my shoulder, as if silently apologizing for being so rough. "You'll get one once we go back to the Avengers Tower, Deadpool. Both you and your sidekick are coming with us."

Deadpool turned to me now, chin in hand as he thought, then shrugged and stuck his arms out. "A chimichanga is a chimichanga. Besides, I want to get to know this new sidekick you say I have."

I didn't even try to explain the situation to the clearly insane man as the robot started to fly.

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently, the red and yellow robot I thought was a pretty cool android/A.I. was in fact a human man. A snarky, bearded, slightly egotistical yet brilliant man. And the sunglassed man with a bow and arrow was pretty funny when not trying to put an arrow through Deadpool's knee.

But it grew clearer and clearer to me that I was extremely far away from home.

First of all, in this world there was no Justice League. In it's place was a team I believed was called the 'Avengers'. And-pretty surprising actually- they had been active for not more than a year.

There was Iron Man, the snarky yet brilliant man that didn't allow Hawkeye to take the handcuffs off of me because I was a 'threat', whom I believed was the leader. Then, of course, was Hawkeye. He was pretty cool to me and treated me like a victim instead of a criminal.

Then Deadpool kept insisting he was the unaccepted and misunderstood secret weapon of the Avengers, but Hawkeye made it explicitly clear that Deadpool was nothing but trouble and wasn't to be trusted by anyone with wishes to live past the next thirty minutes.

All in all, I was really regretting having messed with the Bat Cave by the time we get to this place called Avengers Tower.

As soon as Deadpool and I were walked out of the pretty fancy jet I found the other members of the Avengers team. There was a pretty big blonde guy, a man seemingly as big as a mac truck that was _green_, another blonde guy- but this one had shorter hair and a leader aura about him- a black guy, and a red haired woman that was glaring daggers at poor old Deadpool.

Apparently Deadpool really was hated here.

"We knew you were looking for Deadpool, Hawkeye, but what's with the kid?" The black man as he walked a few steps ahead of the group to smile down at me.

I smiled broadly up at him while inwardly cursing all my luck. I really should _not_ have stopped to try to talk to Deadpool. If I hadn't, maybe I would've already figured out a way to survive in this universe until I found a way to get back home.

"The name's Kid Flash. Don't go wearing it out, though."

Hawkeye legitimately smiled at my words, while the more serious looking people in the team didn't seem so amazed.

"We found him and Deadpool in an alleyway close to Central Park. We're going to take them to the holding cells and hope they don't get up to too much craziness." Iron Man explained while pushing me down the ramp in the airplane.

"I am alive, I swear!" Deadpool suddenly gasped out as Hawkeye pushed him forward, apparently being forced out of another of his reveries.

Hawkeye rolled his eyes at the man's words and pushed him forward once more, but this time was harsher. "Unfortunately, you_ are_. Geez, Deadpool. Was killing and stealing not enough for you? Now you have to try brainwashing kids to be your minions?"

I sighed as Iron Man led me deeper into this odd building, most probably towards those holding cells he had mentioned earlier. The outside of the Tower wasn't too shocking- after the Watchtower and Mount Justice almost nothing was shocking anymore- and the inside wasn't all that breathtaking either. I mean, it was pretty high tech and fancy. I was just so accustomed to the Watchtower and the Bat Cave and Red Hood's hideouts that not much surprised me any more.

Slowly I was moved towards a dark and long hallway where there were open spaces in set intervals. There was only one that was closed, and- oddly enough- there was no metallic door to hold the inmate inside. No, it was this blue screen that allowed you to see everything in there. It was at the back of the long hallway and I was placed into a cell in the very beginning of it. Deadpool was thrown into one in front of me.

And by thrown, I really mean thrown. He yelped dramatically as his back hit the back of the cell, then, once the screen was up, started banging on it with both hands as Hawkeye chuckled at his display.

"I know your boss, Bird Brain! And I have ways to get to the President! I will tell them all of how cruel you Avengers and then we'll see who'll be laughing!"

I didn't see it, but I'm pretty sure that Iron Man rolled his eyes beneath his iron mask as he pressed a button to make the blue screen appear before me.

"Kid Flash, was it? We'll be back in a few minutes to interrogate you." Iron Man told me in a slightly threatening tone, but it's not like I really thought it was that bad.

After all, he was no Batman.

"Fine by me." I shrugged, then smiled broadly as Hawkeye chuckled at my words.

Both heroes left us and after a few seconds of silence Deadpool was taking once more.

"Hey, Ginger! Are you sure you want them to think your name is something it isn't?"

I cocked my head at the insane man's words and shook my head. "You're not quite right are you?" I asked, making him smile broadly at me.

"What gave you that idea, Ginger?"

"Just a hunch."

The man made an odd sounding giggle at that, then moved his hand in a bashful manner. "Oh, stop it you! You're making me blush!"

I chuckled somewhat uncomfortably at his words but didn't say anymore because I heard footsteps nearing. And, just like promised by Iron Man, Hawkeye was back, but this time with the red haired woman.

"Yo, Kiddy! Time to be questioned!" The happy man smiled as he pushed the button, making the blue screen disappear while makin me smile at the same time.

"Hey, I've got just one request before I go with you." I told them, stepping out in the middle of the hallway.

The red haired woman quirked an eyebrow at this and crossed her arms. "And what would that be."

"G.T.S." I said simply.

Both of them looked at me with confusion, and I just smiled widely up at them. "Go to sleep."

With that I supersped behind them both and knocked them out with the clunky handcuffs still on me, making my hits even more effective. "Go to sleep, of course." I shrugged as both hit the floor, then looked at the cell that held Deadpool.

"You know how to get these off?"

Deadpool nodded rapidly so I went to him and opened his cell, showing him my hands. "Get 'em off, please."

"Ooh, you have manners!" He gasped, hands on his cheeks.

Now this bothered me a bit. Why would they take Deadpool's handcuffs off if he was such a threat, but they kept mine on? Was it favoritism?

"Yeah. I know. So, could you please get them off now?" I asked him, only to get a sharp intake of breath as my answer.

"Oh, you see... The thing is... I don't... _Technically_... know how to... open... that..." He spoke slowly and deliberately, making sure to enunciate his words completely.

My green eyes narrowed in anger at the deception, but before I could start screaming at him for being so useless and mean, he silenced me with a gloved hand on my mouth.

"But I do know where we can find the technology to free you, Ginger! Don't worry, Cinnamon is on the job!"

Before I could even stop him, the insane man had grasped my wrist and dragged me out of the hallway and even deeper into the Avengers Tower. It took a few minutes of glaring at him while he shushed me in a comical manner, but we eventually reached a room that looked a lot like a laboratory.

"Ta-da! I told you I'd find the solution to all our problems!" Deadpool announced, making me shake my head and frown.

If I was anything like this guy no wonder everyone wanted to shut me up at all times. I was _annoying_!

The lab was breathtaking. I'm man enough to admit it. It was filled with technology I had seen before only in the Watchtower when fleeing from my Uncle or Batman and happened to pass by the 'Off Limit' zones.

But, instead of being able to admire all of the science going on around me, Deadpool ushered me over to a metallic table with a small remote control on it.

The remote was pretty inconspicuous. It was all black, touch screen, and had a small light bulb on top of it. Nothing too crazy about it's design.

"Come on! I'll just point this at you and unlock you!" Deadpool said in a happy tone, most probably happy because he was semi-useful now.

I sighed and nodded dejectedly, raising my arms so he had a clearer view of the handcuffs.

"And boop!"

But things didn't go as planned. Because for the second time today I was pulled into a purple vortex. Unfortunately though, this time I was accompanied by a happy Deadpool that screamed 'Whee like the Little Pigs!' all the way down.

**I am really liking this story. So, if you are too, please review.**

**And if you'd like Cinnamon and Ginger to visit a certain world- like from an anime or an alternate universe- please tell me via review or PM. And have a Merry Christmas, pardners!**


	3. Chapter 3

I swear I have the worst luck. First time I went to a different universe I didn't feel when I got there because I was knocked out.

But this time around I was completely awake when the portal opened up in the middle of nowhere and deposited Deadpool and I right on top of a huge stack of junk cars. Like, seriously, there were damaged cars upon damaged cars here and I just happened to slam into one of those stacks while Deadpool fell straight to the floor beneath me. I would've liked that option a bit more, actually.

Both Deadpool and I groaned in pain as we lay there, my back killing me.

But, as I said before, I have the worst luck. So instead of being able to wallow in pain for a few more minutes while waiting for my healing factor to kick in, I heard a gun cock and a voice pipe up, "Now what in the Sam Heck do we have here?"

I threw my hands up in the air, "Why do you hate me!?" I screamed in pain, then turned my head to the side and down to look at where Deadpool had fallen.

"What was that?"

Down where Deadpool's body lay there were three men with guns pointing at him. One was extremely tall and wore a giant brown jacket that didn't let me measure his completely body build, but I was able to see that he had pretty nice hair. This guy was pointing a shotgun at Deadpool.

Then there was one pointing a handgun, but this one was shorter and had not so nice hair. He wore a leather jacket and I was able to make out some type of working boots. And the last man was shorter than the other two, but instead of a normal jacket he wore a light brown trench coat. He seemed to be the only man here without a gun, but I knew better than to hope this. Men like these were dangerous.

"Oh, that was my partner Ginger!" Deadpool spoke in a breathless manner, arm raised and pointing at the sky. "She's a wild one, that Ginger!"

I groaned at this guy's sheer stupidity but was thankful for one thing. My speedster healing had kicked in and my back was hurting less and less by the second.

"Ginger?" The stranger without a gun asked, his head cocked to the side. "But I heard a male voice... Most probably in his teenage years..."

Deadpool giggled wildly at this and I was seriously starting to wonder if he had smoked something. Honestly, no amount of crazy in a human makes you look and sound so high! Not even the Joker or Harley were this insane! Not even me!

"Ginger! Where did you go, Baby Boo?" Deadpool sprang up from his place on the floor, making my eyes widen.

I understood me getting up so fast after some recovery time because of my healing rate. But... How did Deadpool jump up from that fall? He should be bed-ridden because of it! Not jumping up and searching for me!

"Why are you dressed as if today was Halloween?" The man with a handgun asked, the weapon still pointing at the insane person as he started searching from car to car.

"What?! Today's not Halloween?" Deadpool looked at them, hands on his head in complete shock. "But I ordered my maid costume for today only!"

The three men were clearly disgusted by his words but Deadpool just shrugged at their reactions and started looking from broken car pile to damaged car pile, trying to find me inside one.

Suddenly some light posts I had not noticed turned on and my sight was filled with white, making me gasp. The sudden shock made me move my hand to cover my eyes and... Well, I have said I have the worst luck ever, right? Well, I forgot that both my hands were still restrained together so I created force with both of them, and that was so much that I suddenly found myself flying through the air.

There was a shout of shock and worry and just when I thought I was going to hit the floor hard once more, I ended up landing in someone's strong arms. My eyes were closed shut because I wasn't in the mood to see bones sticking out of my skin, but when I opened them, I found Deadpool looking down at me with worried eyes... Slits... Masks are annoying.

"Ginger! Don't you ever dare do that ever again! Those wore the scariest ten seconds in my life!" Deadpool chastised as he set me down on my feet and all I could do was chuckle nervously while the three men with weapons looked on at us.

"Um... Hi..." I said lamely as Deadpool continued ranting, making all of them look at me with different emotions.

"_You're_ Ginger?" The medium-sized man asked, pointing at me with his gun. "I thought Crazy over there said you were a girl."

"The prettiest belle in this part o' the state!" Deadpool answered as he slung an arm over my shoulder, hugging me tightly.

I really didn't understand his behavior. This man hadn't known me for more than two hours but still he treated me as if we had been best friends since child hood. He was crazy, that I understood. But having him be so mother hennish towards me while at the same time being random was actually starting to make my brain hurt.

"That's not my real name." I sighed as Deadpool gasped in shock, slapping my shoulder.

"Don't you dare say that, Gingey! My name is Cinnamon and you are Ginger and together we're like The Backstreet Boys, but less annoying!"

Clearly the three men in front of us were confused and unamused with what we were saying, but the tallest man was starting to worry me. He was frowning and his eyebrows were drawn in, as if thinking hard on something. This did not bode well.

"Hey... You two..." The tall man started to say, only to have Deadpool suddenly appear in front of him, hands in his hair.

"Oh. My. God! Ginger! You have to feel this guy's hair! It's so unbelievably soft and luscious and beautiful!"

"Hey, got off of him you freak!" The medium sized guy smacked Deadpool with his handgun, making the psycho gasp in shock and run away from him and behind me.

"Why must they be so mean, Ginger?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes at his antics, but did my best to smile at the men before me. "Hello. My name's not Ginger. It's... Uh..."

"Kid Flash!" The tall guy snapped his fingers with a smile, pointing at me.

His exclamation made the two other men stare at him while I just nodded slowly. "Sam? Did you hit your head or something? There's no way that's Kid Flash."

I cocked my head to the side while the tall man- Sam- turned to the shorter. "Dean, believe me. I know this sort of thing. That's undeniably Kid Flash."

Dean smirked at him and wiped his face with his hand, turning around. "And just _how_ can a comic book character be standing in front of us right now?"

Sam shrugged because he really had no idea as to how that was possible, which made Dean nod. "Exactly what I mean!"

This set both men off in an argument, leaving the shortest to walk towards Deadpool and I with wary eyes. I didn't move an inch as he circle us but Deadpool was more than cooperative. He was fidgeting and moving around, hand twitching to grab at his gun but not yet daring to take it out.

"You two... Are not from here, correct?"

I nodded mutely, not daring to say anything as the two men continued arguing while they waved their respective weapons around in a threatening manner.

The short man nodded at this and his eyes narrowed, as if searching for something. He seemed to have found it because he cleared his throat and turned to the men fighting.

"Dean, Sam is right. These two are not from this world."

That stopped the man instantly and Dean turned to us with a face that clearly read 'Have you gone insane too?'.

"Cas, you've got to be kidding me man! There's no way comic book characters are real!"

"They're not, Dean." Sam breathed out then turned to us as well. "Did you guys travel through the universes?"

Dean smacked his arm, "Stop that, Sam! Comic book characters aren't real and traveling through time and your made universes is just science fiction! Not possible at all!"

Sam glared at the smaller man and seemed to be ready to actually hit him before Cas stepped in between them both and flicked Dean on the nose.

"Castiel!" Dean yelped in surprise, taking a step backward while Deadpool and I snickered at his expense.

A glare was sent our way by the wounded man but Castiel spoke just before Dean could shut us up, "It is perfectly rational what your brother is telling you, Dean. These two are not from this world." Then he turned to me, "But they're not from the same world either."

"Huh?" Sam asked, asking what Dean was thinking.

"Oh! I can answer that!" Deadpool exclaimed, but I slapped my handcuffed hands on his mouth before he could, managing to knock him backwards.

"It's not the first time I traveled, you guys. I landed in Deadpool's universe before we were both thrown here."

Castiel nodded at this, accepting it, while Sam nodded as well, albeit a bit slower. Dean just glared at us, clearly thinking we were idiots.

"Okay. I'll bite. Even if you two really are super heroes, what are you doing here? This ain't your world."

"That's because Iron Man's a big jerk that handcuffs children! You heard me, Tony Stark is a pervert!" Deadpool yelled from the floor, making me quirk an eyebrow at him.

Huh, he's not just the same old jokes. He _can_ make new ones.

Dean stared at us for a second more then sheathed his gun and threw his arms up in the air. "I'm going to get myself a beer! Sam, Cas, do whatever the hell you want with them!"

**Please review! And tell me what world you want them to visit next!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, Castiel, you believe me. How can we get these guys back to their universe?" Sam asked after Dean left us alone in his fit of anger.

Castiel eyed Deadpool and I up and down for a second or two, then smiled broadly. "I believe I might know something."

But Deadpool was suddenly up and held a hand in front of the short man. "No need for your magical intervention, dude-o! I can fix our current situation with the click of a fancy button!"

And before I could stop the crazed man, he had pressed the button and we were sucked into yet another portal.

* * *

This time I didn't slam into pavement in the middle of an alleyway. Or into abandoned cars. Luckily for me, Deadpool and I landed in the middle of a large body of water, which I quickly deduced to be an ocean after the idiot tried to drink from it, only to spit it out and yell salty.

"Ginger! Ginger are you okay?" He called over the lapping waves, making me roll my eyes.

I was just floating in the body of water, swaying my arms and legs to stay afloat, and turned to see him splashing water all over trying to look for me.

"Ginger! Where are you Ginger?! Oh, he was so young!" With those words he started sobbing and covered his eyes with his hands, but promptly started to drown because of not trying to stay afloat.

Again, if this is how I acted most of the time, no wonder everybody hated me. I was actually starting to wonder if I could just leave him here in this universe instead of trying to help him get back home.

"Deadpool, I'm alright."

A choked gasp was the only sound the man made before I suddenly found his wet arms wrapping tightly around me, stopping my arms and making both of us start to sink. "Get off of me, you lunatic!"

Luckily, before he could drag me down into the depths of the ocean with him, Deadpool loosened his grip on me and let me continue moving my arms and legs. I floated back up and breathed in the fresh ocean air then turned to glare at the man in front of me.

"You can't just randomly press your magical button and transport us to another world, Deadpool! You have to warn a guy first!"

He looked at me and continued staring for a few more seconds before he shrugged and pointed at something behind me. "I say we go there! Usually giant towers means superheroes or supervillains! Either one would be cool because we can pass off as either!"

I sighed and shook my head, wondering just _why_ it had to be Deadpool I was stuck with on this misadventure. He was now seeing things!

"Deadpool, there are no giant towers around here..." I breathed, shaking my head at him.

But instead of trying to fight with me, Deadpool only grabbed the sides of my head and spun me around. And much to my surprise, there really was a tower there. It was T shaped and on top of a small mound of land that didn't make much sense to be there, but if this world was much like my own, random masses of land could exist without much explanation.

Anyways, once Deadpool had stopped being an idiot, we made our way towards the tower. The swim was somewhat calming because Deadpool actually managed to keep his mouth shut the whole time, but as soon as we were back on dry land, he stared speaking once more.

"So, who do you think we'll find here? I'm pretty sure that was an angel we met back there... Well, either that or a stripper."

"Those are two very different things to call someone, Deadpool." I muttered as I walked up to the giant T, too tired to actually begin an actual argument with the mad man.

"I know. But I've learned to not trust angels. Or strippers, either, but they're just a tad bit more trust worthy."

I didn't even ask him what he meant by saying this as I just continued my way to the giant tower in front of me. I was really hoping these guys wouldn't try to kill us like the last three, but I didn't hold much hope for that. I had learned by now that dimension hoping wasn't something completely normal so people wouldn't take too kindly to it.

"Come on, Deadpool. We should get to some shelter. Maybe find out who this belongs to."

He followed me as he continued babbling on about angels and strippers.

* * *

"Batman, are you sure this is safe?" Green Arrow asked as he, Batman, Robin, and Vigilante landed in some alley way, too bright to be Gotham but too different to be any the heroes were used to.

"Kid Flash landed in this place after he went through my Dimensional Transporter. His life signature is here." Batman muttered as he started to investigate through the alley way, eyes narrowed as he did so.

Vigilante nodded at the information, tilting his hat upwards as he moved to the opening of the alley way, only to spot a giant billboard on the skyline and whistle.

"Toto, we ain't in Kansas no more." He told Robin- seeing how the sidekick had followed him- looking up at the sign that advertised some team he had never heard of.

"Kid Flash? Where have I heard that name before?"

All four heroes immediately aimed their various weapons at the stranger that had come from the sky, a man in a metallic suit with a cocky voice to rival even Kid Flash's.

"Oh yeah, that's the kid that escaped with one of our fugitives. Tell me, are you looking for him because he committed some crimes or 'cause you're his babysitters?" The flying man asked, aiming his hands at the four heroes.

"Kid Flash was here?" Green Arrow asked him, slightly lowering his bow, only to raise it once he saw another archer aiming a purple arrow at him. "What do you mean fugitive?"

"He means the kid was taken in as our guest only to escape with a very wanted and extremely dangerous criminal." The purple archer answered, arrow trained right at Green Arrow.

"Yeah. That's the last time I take in a kid from the streets and treat him like hero material."

"He _is_ a hero. A troublesome and annoying one, but he's still one of the best speedsters we've had." Vigilante told them, his guns trained on the robot.

Then a red headed woman appeared in the alleyway, a blonde viking looking man with a hammer right beside her and Vigilante moved his guns to be aiming at them. And Robin only glared as he turned around, only to find a man dressed in red, blue, and white.

"I feel like Kid Flash _was_ here." He told the older men, getting a small nod from Batman.

"What do you mean he escaped?" Batman asked the metallic man, who only scoffed.

"We already learned with him. We're not telling you anything until we are _sure_ you are not dangerous."

"That may be a problem." Vigilante told them, then shot the viking's hand, making him drop the hammer.

And the fight began.

**So sorry for being away for so long, but I updated! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Apparently, Deadpool had been right. The large tower did, indeed, belong to a group of superheroes.

A group of _teenaged_ superheroes. Teenagers that weren't all that happy when they found out that Deadpool had tried to steal some of their high tech security.

"You just _had_ to take it for yourself!" Kid Flash growled, dodging some very high tech and extremely dangerous lasers as Deadpool jumped all around the lawn, twirling around as if he were some kind of ballerina.

He _really_ regretted every having pressed that button in the Bat Cave.

"Of course I did! A mercenary needs the best technology available at all times, kiddo!" The man giggled, suddenly disappearing only to poof up besides Kid Flash. "Is it me, or does one of them look a lot like you?"

Kid Flash glared at him, but still looked up at the doorway into the giant tower. And there stood a red head in a yellow and red suit that looked so much like him that he was shocked slightly. Unfortunately, his shock made him stop and his arm was grazed by one of those dangerous lasers.

He yelped in pain, and this immediately caught Deadpool's attention. And the mercenary was _not_ happy to hear Wally's pain.

"Who hurt my Ginger?!" He yelled, glaring straight at the group of costumed teenagers staring at the intruders in disbelief.

Were the two weirdoes really going to start arguing with them after they tried to steal their technology?

"State your names and your business here."

Wally looked up at the person that spoke, only for his eyes to widen to see the Robin look-a-like. But he seemed a bit skinnier and older, and much more annoyed than what his friend would usually allow himself to get.

But Kid Flash sighed and ran up to him, dodging lasers only to offer him a hand. "Name's Kid Flash. The one and only."

At the squeak of indignation, Wally sighed and rolled his eyes. "And the clumsy oaf back there is Deadpool, the parasite."

And now Deadpool was beside the speedster, hugging him tightly while mumbling about how much he loved the kid, no matter how much Kid Flash tried to push him away. The teens standing in front of them were clearly confused and a bit disturbed by the show of affections from the man to the teenager, but Wally only sighed and shook his head.

"You can call us dimension travelers. It all started when I snuck into the Bat Cave-" And then the one that looked like Robin interrupted him.

"Bat Cave? You know Batman?"

His team seemed confused at his words, but Kid Flash only nodded. "Yeah. I love to bother him almost every day of the week. And I would if I didn't have homework."

Robin2.0 quirked an eyebrow at the red head's words while the rest of the teens looked at him in slight confusion. But Kid Flash only shook his head and continued with the story.

"When I was in there, the Bat got pretty angry with me and tried to wring my neck, but I escape with the help of Rocket and Robin. After that, I snuck into a hidden room and pressed a shiny button. That's when I traveled into Deadpool's universe," He jabbed his finger towards the mercenary, who waved animatedly at the bunch before them. "Some stuff happened, then we were transported to a universe with an angel-stripper and two guys that didn't believe us. Now we're here."

The six in front of him seemed to be taking the information in, then their Kid Flash spoke up. "Did you say Robin? But this guy's Robin."

Wally nodded at his other self. "Yeah, but this dimension- this universe- is not my own. I'm not even supposed to know Deadpool. But I messed with a machine I wasn't supposed to even know about and I guess I'm paying the price." He shrugged slightly, then crossed his arms. "So I know you're Kid Flash- you're me- and that other guy's Robin, but who're the rest?"

Robin2.0 now stepped forward, motioning to each person he introduced. "These are my teammates, Starfire," Orange girl with pink hair, "Cyborg," A real cyborg- Wally almost screamed at how cool he looked- "Beast Boy," Green kid with pointy ears, "And Raven." Scary cloak wearing person- Wally wasn't sure if it was a girl or a boy. "And we are the Teen Titans."

Kid Flash had nodded at every single person that was introduced, quietly wondering how people so weird and disconnected could ever be a part of something bigger than themselves, then he heard the name they called themselves. And he cracked a dopey smile without even thinking about the repercussions.

Teen Titans? Who were these kids fooling? That was even dopier name than Young Justice! And the fact that the teens didn't know who Batman was and that Other K.F and Robin2.0 weren't all that great friends let Wally know this universe was one much different from his own. And he was suddenly thankful that he was not from this dimension and he could leave whenever he wanted.

And that was what he wanted to do right now. So he turned to Deadpool, "Cinnamon?"

Deadpool was beside him in a heart beat, right hand to his forehead in a salute. "Yes, Commander Ginger?"

He eyed the teens in front of him once more, not even trying to cover the disgust he felt for them. "You guys... Are _nothing_ like my world... I don't like it..." Then he looked at the mercenary. "Push that button, Cinnamon!"

In a flash of purple light, the two intruders were gone, leaving the Teen Titans blinking in shock after them. Then the words of the other Kid Flash were finally registered.

"Did that jerk just insult us?" Kid Flash asked his friends, blinking rapidly. "Cause that is _so_ not cool!"

* * *

After having disabled the Viking guy momentarily, Vigilante immediately shot the bow out of the archer's hands, then proceeded to cover Robin as the kid went to hack the man in the robot suit. Batman disappeared into the shadows and Green Arrow knelt beside his cowboy friend, aiming an electrical pulse arrow at the Viking.

Robin cackled wildly as he dodged shot after shot from the robot, then jumped on his shoulders and attached the cable from his holo-wrist onto the man's neck. With some fast typing, and some amazed screams from the man inside, Robin soon had control of the suit.

"Iron Man!" The man with the shield gasped, moving to go and help his teammate, only to have to stay in place by Vigilante's unrelenting barrage of bullets.

The red haired woman had disappeared at the beginning, much like Batman, but Vigilante soon found her fighting Batman off while Green Arrow released the arrow and shocked the Viking. The blonde man shook violently as the cords wrapped around him and shocked him, and Vigilante took that chance to run while shooting at the shield man to grab the hammer.

"Cover me, GA!" Vigilante yelled, jumping over an arrow shot at him by the purple archer.

Green Arrow soon turned his sights on his fellow archer, aiming to disarm him. Luckily for Vigilante, his dash wasn't too difficult because Robin managed to train the robot's fire power on the shielded man, leaving him to worry only about the Viking and the hammer. And that hammer was one mighty piece of weaponry, if he could say so himself.

"Do... Not... Kid yourself..." The Viking groaned through the electricity, managing to wrap his large hands around the chord to snap them off. "Mortal, none is worthy to wield Mjölnr."

Vigilante quirked an eyebrow at his words, shot him once in the chest, and bent over to pick the hammer up. He was surprised to find it giving him some resistance, but he shook himself and put more effort into it.

The Viking had been chuckling in triumph until Vigilante raised the hammer up to his chest, smirking behind the bandanna at the shocked face the blonde gave him.

"Guess Ah'm a worthy mortal!" Vigilante yelled, suddenly feeling a new kind of energy coursing through him.

It was unlike anything he had ever felt before, and he liked it. He didn't know why, but he raised the hammer up to the sky, and suddenly lightning struck down where he was.

All sounds of fighting stopped at the light shows, and once the smoke had settled, Vigilante stood before them, dressed in a cowboy version of Thor's armor, hat included. His long sleeved shirt had been replaced with a blue tight shirt, which had a shoulder piece on his right shoulder, which was attached to chest armor over the shirt. His pants were still jeans, but he had leg guards over them, along with large metallic boots. He wore armored gloves, and his red bandanna had been replaced by a metal piece over his mouth.

The people that had attacked the heroes stood shocked in awe at the sudden change, and Vigilante couldn't help but smirk at all of them; even if they couldn't see it.

"Now will y'all listen ta us without interruption? 'Cause I'm feelin' rather hammer-happy!" Lightning sparked all around him, causing even his friends to be amazed with his change.

They all stood in silence after his words, then the robot man cleared his throat. "Get Skippy McHacker off of me and we can talk things out like the adults we are."

"That's all Ah ever wanted."

**So, maybe you'll all fight that Vigilante isn't worthy of Mjölnr. He is. I made him. My story. He's an awesome cowboy-Viking hybrid now. I like it like that.**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Once the people that had attacked them had finally calmed down- and Robin had finally let go of his hack on the robot/man- Vigilante, Green Arrow, and Batman all stood in one side of the alleyway, the other team facing them fully.

"Ah believe introductions are first and fore-most." Vigilante told them, throwing the mighty hammer up only to catch it with varying hands. "We'll start."

Now he held the hammer fully and pointed it at Robin, "The kid's name is Robin. Then there's the mighty archer, Green Arrow. This scary fella ta my right is none other than the Batman." Now he motioned the hammer to himself. "And I'm the one and only Vigilante."

The various costumed people in front of them gave him varying looks of confusion, all but the Viking, who just glared at him with his large arms crossed. Vigilante only shrugged at the man, believing he was most probably just butt hurt by the fact he was able to use his unusable hammer.

"Now, who the heck are yuh?" Vigilante asked, crossing his arms while jutting his hips to the side slightly.

The Viking's fist tightened after the cowboy's words, but the robotic man's hand on his shoulder stopped him from doing anything too stupid.

"My name's Iron Man." The robot's face plate retracted, showing a smiling face. "You can call me Tony, if you'd like." Then he clapped the blonde's shoulder. "This blonde guy you've majorly managed to upset is our resident God of Thunder, Thor."

Green Arrow and Vigilante quirked an eyebrow at that, but seeing how they were used to having an Amazonian, Kryptonian, and android walking amongst them at most times. Tony cocked an eyebrow at them, as if expecting more reaction from the odd group, but continued when he got none.

"_Our_ mighty archer is called Hawkeye, the spy lady is Black Widow, and Star-Spangles over there is Captain America." Iron Man told them, pointing at each person he named.

Vigilante nodded at that, then Batman stepped up. "You said that you had seen Kid Flash pass through here. What do you mean he aided a fugitive?"

Iron Man walked towards the Bat, arms crossed as he did so. "We have a very dangerous mercenary here called Deadpool. He's wanted for all the normal things, you know. Killing dozens of people for money, murdering hundreds, fraud," Now he shrugged. "A whole bunch of kidnappings... The normal thing for psychotic mercenaries that want to get revenge on anybody."

Vigilante smirked softly at himself and shouldered Green Arrow. He leaned in to his friend and whispered in his ear, "Sounds like a certain ex-Bat we all know."

Batman bristled slightly at those words, having heard them, but shook his head and addressed Iron Man.

"Kid Flash took off with a criminal? Where did he go?"

Now Iron Man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm not sure. Deadpool lured him into my lab and they were dumb enough to mess with my dimensional transporter. I can still track them, but three hours ago, they made one jump, then an hour ago they made another. Now I don't really know where they have gone." Clearly, he was very annoyed by this. "I can trace their signatures, but have no way of following them."

Batman quirked an eyebrow at this, but nodded. "I believe we have shared interests."

Iron Man nodded. "You want a kid menace back and I want a man-child menace back."

* * *

When we arrived in this new world, I moved to scratch my thigh with my right hand, only to find both of my hands handcuffed once more. I growled in frustration at the clunky machinery, then groaned at the sight of Deadpool standing in front of me, smiling broadly at him.

"How..." I shook my head, glaring down at the restraints, "How in the world did I not have these in the last two dimensions but have them on now?"

The smiling mercenary only shrugged and continued smiling at me, "I think it all has to do with dimension jumping and where we go between the dimensions we visit."

I quirked an eyebrow at the intelligent assumption, then looked around the room we were currently in.

It seemed like a meeting room, with metal walls and a large table in the very middle with seven seats around it. In the middle of the table there was something that looked like a base for holograms and I felt my fingers twitch in the need to mess with it.

"Where do you think we are, Detective Ginger?" Deadpool asked me, taking a step into the room while placing his hands on his hips.

I shrugged even with the handcuffs on, "Looks like some kind of futuristic place." Now I shuddered at the metal all around me. "I don't like being here. Reminds me of every single cell I've been put into."

Now Deadpool poked at my shoulder, "Every cell? In just how much trouble have you gotten yourself into, kid?"

I smirked at him, "Well, I may be a hero in my universe, but I'm also regarded as a menace to society. You see, we have mentors. My mentor's a guy called Flash and he's a speedster like me." I made my way to one of the chairs as I spoke and sat down, propping my feet up on the table. "I have a Team, and every single kid on the Team has a mentor of their own."

Deadpool threw himself on the floor and propped up his elbows, placing his chin on his hands. He looked at me so intently I began to wonder if he was interested in my simple story.

I know I shouldn't explain_ everything_ to him, but I felt like I should. If we were going to continue bouncing around from one dimension to another without knowing squat about one another, sooner or later the fact we knew nothing would come to bit us in the butt. So it was better to give him a condensed and simplified explanation as to why I ended up in his universe and why I'm not surprised much anymore.

"My best friend's name is Robin. And _his_ mentor is this completely scary know-it-all called Batman. Now, Batman is a serious detective and I completely respect him, but... I can't let him know that." I smiled fondly at the memories of pissing the Bat off. "So I pull pranks that get me in trouble and just generally do the exact opposite my elders tell me to do." Now I shrugged as I looked around the room once more. "Because of this, I've landed myself many different times in many different types of cells."

Deadpool began to clap at the end of my tale, but he was interrupted by the 'swoosh' of a door opening. We both turned to the front of the room, only to find Superman standing there.

But... He looked different... Maybe he looked older?

"What are you two doing here? Kid Flash, you know better than to even _be_ on the Watchtower." He immediately began to scold me, but I just looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

His suit looked different too...

"Ey, yo! Don't nobody bother my Ginger!" Deadpool got up and began to talk in a- bad, if I may say- Bostonian accent. "Now step off 'fore I step you!"

Superman glanced at him with look of mixed confusion and annoyance, then glared at me. "Bart, you know Wally doesn't like you up here."

Immediately my feet were off the table and I stood up, eyes wide as I looked at him. "What do you mean?" I asked, shaking my head. "_I'm _Wally."

The Big Blue Boy Scout sighed and shook his head, "Bart, this isn't funny." Now he flew towards me and grabbed my right upper arm. "Now let's get you back to the Transportation pad before Flash finds out. I know he'd give you a sterner talking to than what my own Ma would give me!"

He made to begin walking away, but Deadpool seemed to be even more impulsive than I. So, before the Kryptonian could react, the mercenary had thrown a grenade. Right at our feet.

"Deadpool!" I barked as I yanked my arm away from Superman, running as fast as I could to seek cover.

"I panicked! I'm sorry, Ginger!" He yelled, but I only shook my head as I threw the table over and hid behind it.

A second passed then a large 'boom' shattered all silence and shook the very Watchtower- at least, that's where I guessed I was- and I was much too afraid to peer over the table because I did _not_ want to see Deadpool splattered all around the room. Because, really, Superman was virtually indestructible. Deadpool seemed to a normal human, though.

"Bart! Get out here right now!" Superman scolded, but I refused to look up.

"No! He's my Ginger!"

Deadpool's voice caught me off guard.

"Now, you better learn some manners before I blast your body all the way to Chatahoochie!"

And the sounds of fighting began.

I was glad I chose to hide like the coward I am.

**So, please review. Also, I'm planning on writing a new story and it's still in the works. Basically, it's the children of some of DC's villains. If you have any OC's you'd like me to consider, please PM me. Don't review them because I don't want your good ideas to get stolen. PM if you'd be willing to allow me to write a story with your character.**


	7. Chapter 7

The fight between Deadpool and Superman was legendary.

And by legendary, I mean the way that Deadpool was able to kick the Man of Steel's ass would be going down in legends from now until forever if I had anything to say about it.

The mercenary kicked the Man of Steel my way, managing to break the table I was hiding behind with his body. Superman yelped in shock as his back hit the wall behind me, eyes wide as he stared at the crazed man with the red and black suit.

"What in the world?" He asked, so shocked he seemed barely able to actually speak.

But Deadpool only giggled in a maniacal manner and jumped after him, brandishing two tacos. I had no idea where he got them from nor why he used them as his choice of weapon, but I had learned in my short time with him that it was better to not question insanity and just go along with it. Once he was straddling the Kryptonian's hips, he raised both into the air and shoved one taco into his mouth.

"Now you'll know why being Vegetarian sucks, Man of Stupid!" The crazed man yelled over Superman's muffled struggles, laughing in a deranged manner.

I chuckled at his enthusiasm, but gasped and looked up when I heard the metallic door swoosh open again.

This time Flash stood at the doorway, looking inside the room with wide and shocked eyes.

"Bart! What in the world are you doing?!" He yelled as soon as he spotted me, looking away from the rather crazy scene in front of him.

Right at this time, I was only worried for two things. That I would end up getting hurt by the fight between the two crazies to my right and that Flash may run off to call the rest of the Justice League and intervene in the most epic fight I had encountered in a long time.

So, being the impulsive little brat I've been known to be, I dashed straight at Flash and pulled him into the room, throwing him into it with all the momentum I had managed to accumulate. He flew across the room and Deadpool barely dodged out of the way, so the Scarlet Speedster only crashed into Superman himself. Both men grunted at the sudden impact, but I only smiled sweetly at them.

Deadpool suddenly appeared beside me, whooping while he raised his hand up for a high five. "Hell yeah! Cinnamon and Ginger strike again!"

I chuckled softly at his enthusiasm and smacked my hand against his, then looked up when I heard Flash get up and groan as he stretched his back.

"Bart Allen, just what do you think you are doing?!" He growled, glaring darkly at me.

Clearly, he was annoyed.

But so was I. I didn't know who the hell Bart Allen happened to be, but I was getting sick and tired of being called that. I am Wallace Rudolph West, the one and only Kid Flash! The Fastest Mouth on this Planet! And I was not to be replaced with this so called _Bart_. For some unjustified reason, I completely hated that name and couldn't wait to smack this impostor's face.

"My name's not Bart, Uncle B! Geez, can't you tell who your own nephew is!?" I growled at him, crossing my arms in annoyance.

Deadpool, though, not getting how annoyed was, only gasped in shock and looked at me with wide eyes. "You mean to tell me this is Ginger Sr.?"

Now Deadpool popped up in front of Flash and eyed him quizzically, then shrugged and appeared beside me once more. "Doesn't seem to be as fun as my original Ginger. I like you more." He nodded to himself, crossing his arms as if he had just made the toughest decision ever in his life.

Flash only looked at us with wide eyes but ultimately shook his head and continued to glare. Now Superman got up and made his way towards us, holding onto his head with his left hand while wiping away taco crumbs from his suit with his other.

"Bart, what in the world are you doing hanging around someone so dangerous? And up here in the Watchtower where Batman and Nightwing can catch you?" Superman asked him, acting as if he actually cared for the speedster's well being.

This confused me greatly. I mean, my Superman was an annoying, pompous, self-righteous butt-head. He didn't really care for what happened to me or my Team as long as it didn't affect the Justice League. So why was he feigning care now? Unless...

"Dammit! I'm still not in my universe!" I stomped my foot onto the floor beneath, puffing my cheeks and pursing my lips.

I was beginning to get really annoyed with this whole dimensional adventure. Especially because I was in huge need of a snack and I had no idea where the cafeteria here was. Or if there even was a cafeteria.

"What..." Flash asked, shoulders drooping slightly as his eyes widened. "Oh..."

This caught my attention now, and I wasn't the only curious one because both Superman and Deadpool looked at him with quirked eyebrows.

"What do you mean, Flash?"

The man smiled softly as he scratched at his chin, "Well... I guess we should have noticed when he didn't react by being called his name... Or because he isn't being followed by Kon and Tim... And the fact he called me Uncle Barry should have been enough, really..."

This caught my full attention and I couldn't help but wonder what Uncle Barry was mumbling about now.

"Back when I was a kid, Supes- if you remember correctly- I was rather wild." Flash told Superman and my eyes widened at the dawning of the realization. "I would always mess with things that I shouldn't, so I'm guessing other me's wouldn't be exempt from my brand of craziness."

Superman looked at him with slight confusion, but I only shook my head. "No... You're me?"

The man could only nod softly, but he seemed too busy thinking about other things. "But never in my travels did I come across someone like this." He motioned to Deadpool, who only waved him off.

"Please, I only need one Ginger. And if you ask me, _you're_ the impostor here, Mr. Grownup!"

Flash chuckled slightly then looked at Superman, who crossed his arms. "So, you're telling me your name is Wallace West?"

I nodded, keeping my gaze on him. "But I prefer Wally, really."

The two men from this universe seemed to be pondering on this for a moment, then adult me looked at my bound hands.

"Just what did you get yourself into, Kid?"

Only offering them a shrug, I looked away and to the door, hoping that someone else would come in. I needed some excitement in my life to distract me from the hunger I was beginning to feel.

"Oh, a guy from _my_ universe overreacted when he saw us together." Deadpool shrugged, taking a taco out of his utility belt to begin eating.

Flash looked at him- as if he didn't completely believe what had been said- but looked at me with a seemingly knowing look.

"How long has it been since you've eaten anything, Kid?"

I smiled at him now, "Too long! Can you get me some food, please?"

He only chuckled and sped towards me, ruffling my hair once he was beside me. "Sure thing, me..." Now he looked down at me with an analytical eye. "Man, no wonder women put up with me when I was younger... I'm adorable."

I only smiled up at him as innocently as I could, hoping he would continue believing this illusion until Deadpool had the decency to take us to another universe... And maybe if I got lucky, it would be one with people I didn't know in it. I was getting kind of tired of seeing myself.

* * *

"Sir, we've had yet another anomaly!"

"What do you mean, Andra? Another? How many does that one make?"

The woman took in a large breath as she finally stood before her leader, holding on tightly to a piece of paper in her hand. She had long white hair tied up in a high ponytail, large green eyes, and pale with skin. Her lips were thin and as white as her skin, barely distinguishable. Her tall and lithe body was hidden by purple overalls, a black, long sleeved shirt beneath.

Now she looked down at the report in her hand, "One in the TV-Sector, Quadrant S. Two in the M-Sector, Quadrant A. And four in the DC-Sector, two in Quadrant Y, and one in Quadrants Double T, and JL, respectively." She breathed out as slowly as she could, knowing that her Swedish accent made her slightly hard to understand.

The bearded man stroked at his long facial hair, shook his head, and pressed a button on his intercom. "Get me Temps and Tijd. These infractions are starting to get bothersome."

In a puff of smoke a two blonde men appeared before him, both wearing the same robes Andra wore, but that's were the similarities with her ended. The taller blonde had short hair, a slight tan, and light blue eyes. Then the other had medium length, wavy pale blonde hair, and he had dark blue eyes, tan skin, stubble on his chin, and a dreamy look about him.

"You rang, sir?" The shorter of the two asked, French accent thick and almost made him sound romantic.

Their leader nodded, a strand of long white hair falling softly. This made him more uncomfortable at the severity of the situation. You see, this man was Time Itself. He went by many names, but he had settled on the English form of it, Father Time. And he was usually always perfect and pristine, as a reflection of how well time was flowing. But now that someone was screwing with his perfection, his physical form was beginning to show it.

"Yes." He blew at the loose strand, trying to ignore it, even though he knew the situation would only get worse. "I want you to investigate these strange anomalies that are popping up in varying Sectors and Quadrants. Find whoever these hooligans are and stop them."

Both men nodded and bowed slightly, then disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, leaving Father Time with Andra. "Go back to your work room and make sure no more of these infractions occur."

The woman nodded and left, running back where she had come from.

"Just what is this Kid Flash gaining from messing with my Time Stream?"

**So, all of these guys are OC's at the end. And they all have meaning behind their names. Temps means time in French, Tijd is time as well, but in Dutch, and Andra means seconds in Swedish. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **

**Also, if you've got an OC that is a villain or the child of a villain, and if you'd be willing to lend him/her to me, please PM me. I'm writing a story that will be about the children of some of the Justice League's greatest enemies, but I need help with some characters. I'll give you all the rights- cause they're your characters- but I just need some help there. Contact me if you're willing!**

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Vigilante, I believe it is time you returned the hammer." Batman barked out in his gruff tone at the cowboy, who was much too happy playing with the weapon in his hands to seem any kinds of sane.

After they had finished with their introductions and had found some common ground- the whole Kid Flash using technology from both of them without permissions seemed to be enough for Iron Man to stop any more assaults on them- the Avengers had offered to fly them to their base of operations.

Once all the heroes were safely nestled inside, Thor turned to Vigilante, politely asking him to give Mjölnr back, even if he did seem upset about the man being able to use the dangerous weapon.

Vigilante, being the pig headed cowboy he was, refused and tightened his grip around the Asgardian relic. "It's mine now. It's chosen a new master now." He had told Thor haughtily, getting suppressed chuckles from both Green Arrow and Robin while Batman glared at him.

Now the Bat and the cowboy were toe to toe while the jet flew towards their destination, the rest of the heroes looking on in mixed emotions as they glared at one another. Green Arrow and Robin were already used to these types of confrontation, in a way, but they were still intrigued because this time it was Vigilante standing up to Batman.

They were used to Kid Flash or Green Arrow himself questioning the dark man's decisions. But Vigilante was a Southern Gentleman at all times and always made them think he came from an era before their own. He barely ever challenged command, so now they found it interesting for him to want to keep such an odd weapon.

The Avengers, though, were just wondering who this stranger with the thick accent was. From what little information they had managed to gather, they knew that Batman was the leader of this weird group. And Robin was kind of like his kid. Green Arrow and Vigilante were just tagging along for the adventures.

But... Still... How could _anyone_ other than Thor be able to carry Mjölnr? They knew from experience that it was virtually impossible for anyone to do just that. Yet that man had done it without a second thought and was now reluctant of letting the power go.

Tony couldn't blame him. Mjölnr held _so much untapped power._

"Now, Ah don't know 'bout yuh, Batsy, but Ah read a bit 'o Norse mythology back in the day. An' if this really is Mjölnr, the honest ta god hammer o' the gods, Ah don't wanna let go o' it just yet..." The cowboy now shrugged, "'Sides, he was the idjit that let me get the hammer."

Thor's blue eyes flashed with anger and Batman's frown deepened at his ally's words, all the while Green Arrow snickered quietly to himself. Sometimes he wondered how his best friend had ever managed to survive all of the people he had met and pissed off.

"I was no idiot! You... Merely caught me by surprise..." Thor mumbled now, cheeks becoming lightly dusted by pink at the admittance.

How embarrassing it must have been to say that.

"Sure thing, Vikin'. But Ah'm keepin' the hammer 'til yuh prove yuh deserve it back." Vigilante now shrugged, turning around so his back was facing the rest of them. "'Sides, Ah wanna enjoy the power. It's not every day Ah can get turned into a vikin'."

Batman's glare never faltered but at least Thor was able to calm down. He understood just how tempting Mjölnr's power could be, so he couldn't _really _blame the cowboy for wanting to keep it a while longer.

Silence ruled both teams now until Tony cleared his throat and clapped his hands. "Now that we're done with the miniature squabble, I'm glad to say we're nearing Avengers Tower. We'll be landing in a minute or so."

Thor sat now, followed by a smirking Vigilante, while Batman only stood beside the cowboy. He didn't particularly like giving off a bad first impression when they were at the mercy of another, but, from the way Thor had reacted, he could tell they wouldn't be in bad hands even with Vigilante had done.

That was when Green Arrow, Robin, and Hawkeye all burst out laughing, no longer able to contain their amusement.

Vigilante chuckled at them while Batman only shook his head.

* * *

"Dude, you must have been really hungry!" Me-Flash gasped as I scarfed down as much food as I possibly could, all the while Deadpool ate all of the tacos he had found in the cafeteria.

How he had found Mexican food up here in the Watchtower was completely beyond me, but, hey, this was Deadpool. From my short time with him I had seen him call an angel a stripper and beat Superman up like Germany beat France in the second World War. I'm pretty sure nothing was in the realm of 'odd' for him.

"I am! It's been too long since I last ate anything!" I gasped, finally taking a break from eating to actually slow down and talk with the other me.

His Flash suit seemed a bit darker than my Uncle's own, but aside from that and the eye lenses, he didn't seem too different from my Flash. And the Superman here was actually chill compared to my own because he was enjoying a conversation with Deadpool and Creeper instead of trying to arrest him.

"So, just _how_ did you get those cuffs on you, me?"

I glanced down at the machinery that had my wrists bound and shrugged. "Nothing too crazy. You know me."

"Uh huh." He nodded but from his tone I knew he was completely doubting my answer.

Dammit! I should have known that a me from another universe would know when I was lying!

I chuckled softly at the clearly questioning look coming from me, then looked at Deadpool and slapped him with both hands, "Deadpool, time for an escape!"

The yellow skinned man that had been laughing besides him glanced up at me and smiled, "Don't worry, Captain Ginger! I know what to do!"

With those hasty words, Creeper grabbed the tacos that had been in Deadpool's hands and threw them in both heroes' faces, then grabbed the remote from his utility belt.

"Tally ho!" He yelled, falling onto Deadpool's lap to hold onto my hands. "To a new world we go!"

With that we were once again sucked into a portal, this time with the Yellow Skinned Whacky Man laughing the whole way.

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

I had always liked the Creeper. In my world, he was a funny man that usually pissed off Batman while defeating the bad guys Robin had missed. He also never tried to tell my team what to do and instead saw us as equals, a huge contrast from the rest of the adult heroes of the world.

This Creeper, though, I knew nothing of. He had yellow skin, green hair spiked up to look like horns on either side of his head, a large and red feather boa tied around his neck, and green and black tight shorts with red gloves that had black trim. All in all, he looked almost exactly like the Creeper from my universe. The only difference was that he seemed just a tad bit short and his body a bit bulkier.

Along with the physical aspect, to me it seemed that this Creeper was actually just a tad bit crazier than my own. He sang the whole way down, if you could call what he was doing singing. And once we reached the floor and landed unceremoniously on a metal floor, he immediately jumped and clapped his hands while cheering loudly.

"Let's do that again, Ginger!"

Creeper was smiling broadly as he looked down at me and Deadpool giggled at his energy, but I only rolled my eyes and craned my neck to look at my new surroundings. With a groan I rubbed my wrists, noting with delight that I was freed from the handcuffs once more, all the while looking at the extremely high-tech place I now found myself in.

I was immediately awe-struck at how amazing everything looked, but my moment of shock was cut off by the sound of guns cocking. And now I had a laser pointed right at my forehead and chest.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?"

I looked up at the voice that had spoken up, only to find a dark skinned man with an eye patch glaring down at us, holding a rather deadly looking gun in our direction.

There was a smaller man beside him, and this one's costume was red, blue, and seemed to have a spider on it, but I was much too busy focusing on the danger before me.

Deadpool, on the other hand, gasped and ran towards the man in blue and red.

"Spidey! I have found you!" He immediately hugged the man tightly, and I swore I heard a large groan coming from the other as Deadpool did so.

Creeper smiled fondly as he clasped his hands, "Oh, reunions always make me teary eyed!" He gasped, only to wipe away a stray 'tear'.

I quirked an eyebrow as the man with the eye patch cursed at Deadpool, grabbing him by the collar and roughly pushing him away from the red and blue man. "You are to stay away from Spiderman, Deadpool! I have already told you this!"

Deadpool seemed to try and stick his tongue out, but when that didn't work- he had a _mask_ on, for Pete's sake- he resorted to crossing his arms and turning so his back faced the eye patched man.

"You've said nothing of the sort, Nickory!" Deadpool yelled, chuckling to himself, "Get it, like Gregory but with _his_ name!" He whispered to himself, then shook his head and returned to his serious stance. "Last we met you threw me out of the X-Men's mansion but said nothing about seeing my favorite web slinger!"

The dark skinned man's eyebrows narrowed but the one called Spiderman only chuckled nervously, "Deadpool, I know you're insane and what not... But you know that you shouldn't get on Fury's bad side."

"Well it's not my fault Nick Fury's a big jerky baby!" Now he turned once more, seeming as if he was smiling broadly, "Spiderman, I want you to meet the two most awesome guys I've ever met in my life!"

With these words he grabbed the guy's wrist and dragged him towards where Creeper and I were standing, my arms crossed as I looked at the two approaching men while Creeper only began to jump up and down giddily. He began to clap his hands and cheered loudly when Deadpool introduced Spiderman with a flourish.

"My fellow kinsmen!" He announced, shoving Spiderman in front of us, "This is the greatest neighbor anyone could ever ask for! I give you: Your friendly Neighborhood Spiderman!"

The man with the spider theme glared at Deadpool, clearly annoyed by him, but shook his head and turned to us. Creeper waved at him in a hyperactive manner while I only nodded at him.

I was starting to get hungry again so my mood wasn't necessarily the best.

"The name's Kid Flash. And this is the Creeper." I jabbed my thumb in the green haired man's direction.

And as if this was his cue, the yellow man jumped on Spiderman and gave him a giant hug. "It's quite the honor to meet a friend of Deadpool's! He's such a swell guy I'm sure he has swell friends!"

Spiderman chuckled softly and scratched at the back of his head, as if unsure as to what he should do, but Nick Fury clearing his throat took any decisions away from him.

"I don't care if you're a friend of his or not. I want to know how you got on the Helicarrier and what your business is here before I have to get violent."

Now more lasers began to point at my body and I sighed.

Here we go again.

* * *

Once the heroes arrived at the Avengers tower, Iron Man and Batman immediately began on their work. Bruce Banner was there waiting for them, already prepared to help fix the mess the teenager and crazed mercenary had caused.

While those three went down to the lab, Green Arrow decided to get to know the resident archer, Robin began to follow and bother Black Widow, and Vigilante insisted on not letting go of Mjölnr. This caused Thor to be greatly annoyed, but he was also amazed incredibly because of how rude yet respectful the cowboy could be.

But he did have one question. Just what did 'yellow bellied rascal' mean?

"Listen 'ere, pardner. We're gon' be here a while if what Batman an' Iron Man said was true." Vigilante started as he plopped down on the couch, still holding on to the hammer. "So how 'bout we get ta know each other a bit more rather than fight over this hunk o' junk?"

Thor quirked an eyebrow in clear confusion at the man's clearly weird words, but did his best to decipher what he meant. Then he nodded and sighed as he sat down beside the confusing man.

"So... Just where do you come from?"

Vigilante smiled broadly at the question and began to tell their tale.

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

I was not amazed.

Deadpool and Creeper, on the other hand, were having the time of their lives.

Apparently, playing Russian Roulette with a very dangerous man was a favorite pass time of theirs.

Let me explain myself.

The two psychopaths didn't have guns in their hands, so it wasn't a normal type of Russian Roulette. Actually, the only reason I described it as a type of Russian Roulette was because they were tempting the fates to see who would be dying first. And I say dying first because the black man with the eye patch didn't seem like he was about to put up with either of them any longer.

"And that's when they met the Angel/Stripper!" Creeper gasped, jumping onto Deadpool's shoulders.

"Yeah, that guy was the riot!" Deadpool laughed, slapping his left hand over his knee as he doubled over, seemingly unaware of the weight of the man on top of him.

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "You only saw him for a few minutes, Deadpool. Then we were gone and into a new universe."

"Wait, universe?" Spiderman asked, speaking up for the first time since the conversation had begun.

I nodded with a small smile, kind of amused to see that at least _one_ person wasn't taking the whole 'universe hopping' thing in strides, but that fell of my lips when I heard the black man clearing his throat once more.

"I do not like being ignored, Wilson. You know this already. Now... Explain yourself before I make my own explanations."

Deadpool groaned loudly and threw Creeper onto the floor, causing the yellow skinned man to yelp loudly at the impact, then crossed his arms, acting like a petulant teenager.

"Fine, _Mom!"_ He growled, then shook his head and stood straight.

Maybe I'd finally see the man acting like not an idiot.

I was wrong to hope for that.

"We've been dimension hoping for the past few hours... Minutes... Days?" He asked himself, then shook his head once more. "Kid Flash over there picked me up from a universe where _you_ weren't bothering me then we went to one where we met an angel-slash-stripper. After that we went-"

I swear, he would have continued explaining the whole story to the man named Nick Fury if I hadn't sped forward and slapped both hands over his mouth, causing him to gasp and yelp in more shock than pain, then glare at me.

"Ginger, I'm in the middle of a very important story!"

Shaking my head, I ignored him and turned to Nick Fury.

"You know he's insane, right?"

The gaze the dark skinned man gave me was enough to let me know that, even though he was clearly annoyed right now, he was _indeed_ aware of Deadpool's mental state.

"All he told you is a made up story. He kidnapped me and Creeper from... _Olympus_... Yeah, Olympus and somehow we wound up here. We didn't mean to cause the mortal world much problems."

Everyone was silent after my explanation, all but Spiderman, who pointed at me with a quirked eyebrow.

"You expect us to believe a yellow man with green hair and a kid dressed in yellow and red are from Olympus? Come on, we're not stupid." He crossed his arms at the end of his declaration and I smirked softly at him.

Sometimes I was happy I interrupted Wonder Woman in Themyscira and had the utter joy to learn a bit of her home world. Because now I could actually weave a convincing story without too many holes in it. And I was more than happy that I had spent so much time making fun of her way of speaking because it would help me right now.

"Tell me, Man of Spiders, have you ever visited the glorious grounds of Olympus? Ever strolled through the righteous halls that hold up all that is great with our system of governing?" I asked, making sure to use my most posh voice.

"Um... Why..." He mumbled softly, taken aback by my words.

"Why did you change your accent, Flash Boy?" Creeper asked softly, tugging at the ankle of my boot.

I chuckled loudly now, patting his green hair, "I am a demigod, Man of Spiders. Born of a union between a human woman and my father, Hermes. This goblin, on the other hand, is a creature created by the hands of Hephaestus himself!" Now I placed my hands on my hips, as I had seen Wonder Woman do many times before. "I have changed my manner of speaking because I am most comfortable like this. But the modern world does not accept my speech so readily, so I adopt your form of speaking from time to time."

Spiderman didn't really seem like he knew how to react but Nick Fury spoke up before he could embarrass himself.

"We've only had one interaction with someone from your world before. I believe you know who Herakle is?"

His question was meant to lull me into a false sense of comfort to slip up in my answers and my story. But after years of dealing with the Bat, an overprotective speedster for an uncle, and a dozen other heroes keeping me under their thumbs, I knew just what to say and how to react to get him to believe me.

"Of course! An egotistical halfblood, he is!" I laughed softly at the thought of one of Wonder Woman's many rants about the god. "I could tell you countless stories of his blunders in Olympus!..." Now I sobered up, placing a soft smile on my face. "Yet... He is one of our mightiest warriors."

Creeper looked up at me with confusion and- I'm not sure if it was, but it sure seemed like it- worry, but didn't say anything as I continued.

"We were brought here by this deranged man after a few adventures in lands unknown to mortals. He spoke of meeting the Man of Spiders."

Now Spiderman cleared his throat and spoke up, "You know, we've never been to Olympus. But we _have_ been to Asgard and he say your people aren't as strong as they once were!"

He was trying to make my story lose its' credibility.

"Aye. 'Tis true." I nodded regretfully, composing my features into ones of slight sadness. "We share the ruling of this world with many others, Man of Spiders. Before, when Greece was great, we were the masters of this Earth. Now, though, with this so called 'God' taking our place... We have been thrown to the way side like many others."

Spiderman eyed me in a questioning manner. But he didn't say any more as Nick Fury walked towards us.

The guns pointed at us by the rest of the soldiers had been lowered, maybe thinking we weren't a danger anymore, but I was happy about that. Now, if I could only figure out where Creeper had left the control so we could get the heck out of here.

"You give a good story, kid. In a world with Asgardians, having Olympians wouldn't be too farfetched." He told me, staring me down.

But I did not waver in my stance. If I could face the Bat without too much fear coursing through me, I could stare this man down.

"But the fact that you appeared here out of thin air with _Deadpool_\- of all people- gives me a good enough reason to not trust you." And he glanced down at Creeper, who was licking at his legs like a cat. (It wasn't such a pretty sight.) "Or your _goblin_."

"I am not hurt by your apprehensions, Nick Fury. But, I assure you, we mean no harm to any of you."

"What do you mean, Ginger? We're here to kidnap Spiderman and put a maid dress on him!"

I chuckled softly as I punched Deadpool on the head, causing him to jump away in pain and try and tend to his newest wounds. "This man has too much of a mouth, do you not think so?... But we really mean no harm."

Nick eyed me once, twice, then looked at the soldiers surrounding us.

"I would like to speak further with the mercenary." He told me, turning around after signalling all others to stand down. "Spiderman, you are to care for our... _guests." _

Spiderman seemed like he was about to protest the decision, but a glare from Nick Fury cut him off abruptly and he only nodded at the order. Deadpool was then carried away by Nick Fury, and as he was dragged, I noticed that he had the dimension transporter control at the back of his utility belt, strapped beside one of the grenades.

I wanted to smack myself because of my blunder.

But soon enough Creeper and I were left with Spiderman, who turned to us with clear confusion and uncertainty.

"So... What do you Olympians like to do on your down time?"

I only smirked evilly at him.

I'd be having my fun as Deadpool was interrogated.

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you sure this is safe?!" Spiderman yelled as he and Creeper did their best to keep up with me from their spot on the Spider Cycle.

I don't really understand why he chose that name, it seemed a bit egocentrical to use the first word of your alias as the first in an object's name, but... Well, Batman did it as well. Maybe it was something about heroes in general that I didn't understand.

"Not at all!" I chuckled back, running at moderate speeds to make sure that I didn't burn up the web we were currently racing on.

The story goes that poor old Spiderman seemed to have been easily tricked by yours truly. He really was easy to trick because he assumed I meant him no harm. Of course, that was a terrible assumption and now we were racing down separate webs that were attached from Helicarrier to... Well, I have no idea where they were attached. But I know I was running beside the Spider Cycle over the ocean.

"This is so fun!" Creeper cackled, holding on tightly to Spiderman's neck.

"And you're choking me!"

The only answer the red and blue man received was a mad cackle from Creeper.

I could only chuckle at the man's misfortune.

* * *

Temps was the first to arrive at the rupture. The Bat Cave was now completely silent, seeing how nobody that usually entered was inside, and he rejoiced in the fact that he had a few moments alone before his partner arrived.

It's not that he didn't liked Tijd. But the Dutch man could be so annoying because of his silence that Temps would sometimes wonder if he should take drastic measures to get him to talk. But when he thought of this, he remembered how angry his boss had been the first time had forced Tijd to talk and he decided that his sanity was not worth the punishment he would be getting in return.

A second later, the taller man known as Tijd appeared beside him and immediately both got to work.

They walked all along the cave, looking around to find the purple particles that were always left as residue when the fabric of time was damaged.

"Found one." Tijd grunted as he looked at a hidden room by the bottom of the cave and Temps walked towards him.

"Shall we?" He asked his partner, but rolled his eyes when the taller blonde just began to walk away.

Temps was used to the silence, but that didn't meant he wasn't annoyed by it. Still, he followed after his partner and they both soon arrived at the room used to house Batman's most dangerous weapons and inventions.

Inside they found the girl named Rocket sleeping on a metal table, a bunch of papers thrown all around the floor. It seemed like she had just thrown them out of the way before falling asleep.

"Reminds me of Minuto." Temps giggled, thinking back on the short teenager with a Puerto Rican accent that always seemed to be sleeping.

Tijd grunted softly at the words, even though he found the image amusing, then looked around once more.

Temps and Tijd were both part of a very special division in their organization. All people like them could see the particles of time ruptures if trained correctly, and that was what they specialized in. This was not the first time Father Time had asked them to fix problems with the time stream and they knew it wouldn't be their last either.

"There." He pointed at the large circle of metal at the back of the room, seeing literally thousands of purple particles bouncing all around the room, leading to the machine.

"I guess we have found out what the children have used to disrupt the time, _non_?" Temps asked, walking towards it. "It is just a matter of find them and scolding them."

Tijd didn't say a word as he walked forward. He held his right hand to the side, only for a small vial to suddenly appear in it. With practiced ease, the tall blonde moved his hand to capture the particles, then placed the cap on the vial.

"We shall send that back to Andra. She shall examine the particles and tell us anything we need to know."

With the words from Temps, both blonde suddenly disappeared from the Bat Cave, leaving it as silent as it had been when they arrived.

* * *

"So you mean to tell me the menace to society is actually a hero in your world? And you let him continue working with you and your son even though he's proven he could be a super villain at any moment?" Tony asked incredulously as he looked at his newest- or, he assumed- friend.

Batman sighed and shook his head. "It's complicated."

Bruce breathed out from his spot checking the stats on the dimensional transporter. "It doesn't seem like it. You have a son that is best friend's with this maniac. So, to keep your kid happy, you allow his friend to run amock."

Batman glared dangerously at the man, and Bruce immediately raised his hand in defense, but Tony only chuckled at how angry the Bat got so fast.

"Anyway, I believe I've finally managed to pinpoint their energy signatures." Bruce called out as Batman went back to helping Tony with making a new remote control, one that was able to send them where they needed to go.

Tony had told Batman that his first model wasn't practical. Because he didn't know if alternate universes were even real, he didn't really have enough data to use to be able to create a system when it came to travelling through them. So the remote Kid Flash and Deadpool had now had the ability to jump from one dimension to another, but they couldn't coordinate the jumps.

The one they were building now- seeing how they had help from the man that had made the transporter that brought Kid Flash to their universe- had the capacity to put coordinates inside. And because Kid Flash and Deadpool were constantly jumping from one place to another, Tony had enough data to continue mapping the universes even after this whole fiasco was over and done with.

Batman nodded at the man with the glasses, "I will go get my team."

Tony, though, stopped him from leaving by placing a hand on his shoulder, "Uh, excuse you? Do you really think I'll really go on an adventure like this with just _your_ team?"

Batman quirked an eyebrow at him, all the while pushing the hand off of his shoulder. "You didn't think you'd be going, did you? Kid Flash is my responsibility, therefore my Team and I will be going. But you are not."

Now Tony smirked dangerously at the Bat, "And Deadpool is _my_ responsibility. And I'm not about to let _you-_ someone that's never even meet the guy- chase after him without me! Now, because your brat caused the whole problem, it's only right for you to come to fix the problem you unintentionally caused."

Tony shrugged noncommittally as Batman glared darkly at him, frown deepening the more the rich man spoke. The man with the inflated ego, of course, didn't notice Batman's darkening mood, but his good friend, Bruce, did. And Bruce glanced from an angry Batman to a much too cocky Tony.

"Uh, Tony... What have I told you about poking bears?"

Tony turned to him now, "To poke them with a _very_ long stick. Why do you ask?"

"My team is going. None is getting left behind. You may bring one other. Any else and you _will_ regret ever having met me." Batman growled, and Tony paled at the threat.

He wasn't a man that got scared easily. But he'd be lying if he said Batman wasn't the scariest thing he had ever seen.

But he wasn't a man to stand down either. That's why he crossed his arms and glared back at the Bat. "It seems we have a disagreement between us, Bat."

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

When we finally reached the bottom of the spider's web, we found Deadpool waiting for us.

"Come on, Ginger! I managed to escape from Shield but I don't think Nick's happy about that." The crazed man waved us over, all the while holding onto the remote in his other hand. "We should go now!"

Spiderman was confused, of course, by his words, but I only shrugged and smiled. "Are you sure we should be taking Spiderman with us?"

Just then there was a yell from behind us and I turned around to find the giant flying contraption we were just on was slowly lowering above us.

"Deadpool!" I heard the yell and gave a smile to the crazed man.

"Just what did you do to escape?" I asked the man, who only shrugged and began to act in a bashful manner.

"Oh, you know~ I only just escaped using my katannas and guns and explosives~"

I shook my head at his words then looked up to find a large array of soldiers flying down and towards us. That was when I grabbed Spiderman and Creeper, ran to Deadpool, and took the remote from him.

"Tally ho!" I yelled, pressing the button just as Nick Fury landed in front of us.

We were engulfed by a bright light once more and sent on our journey to another universe, this time with Spiderman screaming in an incoherent manner while Creeper and Deadpool tried their best to play Go Fish. I had no idea why they were playing it, I just knew they were trying to.

* * *

"He's jumped again." Tony remarked with a frown marring his features, looking down at his own dimension jumping device.

"Just what are those two gaining from jumping from reality to reality?" Bruce asked himself while looking at the readings, then looked up to Batman. "You say that Kid Flash is a bit of loose cannon?"

Batman nodded slightly, "He has caused the League- the superhero team from my universe- a lot of strife over the years. Sometimes we wonder if he _has_ a brain because of the stupidity he unleashes."

Just then the door to the lab swooshed open and in walked Vigilante and Thor, both men laughing boisterously as they hung on to each other. Vigilante was no longer wielding Mjölnr but neither was Thor, leading Batman to quirk an eyebrow as both walked towards the scientific equipment.

"Did you solve your differences?" Tony asked as he glanced them over, wondering just what they had done to have gone from worst enemies to best friends in a matter of minutes.

Vigilante looked at the man for a second then patted Thor's shoulder. "This man right 'ere... Bats, please tell me he's goin' ta accompany us on our search o' Wally!"

Batman felt a surge of irritation at Vigilante because he knew for sure that the man would now insist on bringing the blonde man along and couldn't help but growl at his terrible luck.

Tony, though, took Vigilante's words as perfectly timed. "Oh, Vigilante! We were talking about that just now!" Now he looked at Batman with a sly grin. "Batman here only wanted to take his team but now that you want Thor to come along-"

"No."

Tony's mood immediately fell at Batman's rough word, but Vigilante only shook his head and Thor smiled broadly. "Nonsense, Batman! We're takin' Iron Man fer brains, you and Robin as the ninjas, then Arrow an' I fer comic relief- of course- and last but not least, Brucie over there fer back-up brains and Thor here fer extra muscle!"

Batman felt a headache coming on as Thor bowed before him.

"'Twould be an honor to fight alongside a warrior as exalted as though, Man of Bats."

Now Vigilante jumped towards Batman and whispered in his ear, "Ah may have grandiosed yuh a bit, Bats, but he seemed ta need some cheerin' up after Ah stole his mighty hammer."

Then the cowboy jumped back to stand beside Thor just as Green Arrow, Robin, and the rest of the Avengers team walked in.

"Is anyone else coming along, Cowboy?" Tony asked with mirth clear in his features, only to have the man look at the rest of his team.

"Ah don't know. Would yuh like ta bring anyone else in?" He asked, looking over the rest of the people that had just entered the room.

They already had the quota for arrows, Batman and Robin both seemed to be able to do what Black Widow did, and he didn't really know much about anyone else. But he _did_ like the quiet blonde that had kept mostly to himself while he and Thor spoke of their many adventures.

"Cap. C'mere." Tony gestured for the blonde and Vigilante couldn't help but smile giddily.

"Eight people for a time adventure?" Bruce asked as he straightened up from his chair, stretching slightly as he did so, "Seems like a bit of overkill."

Green Arrow now stepped up. "Oh, you don't know Kid Flash. Believe me, Eight people is just enough to catch him on a _good _day."

Tony and Captain America had both been speaking in hushed tones, deciding if the blonde man should go or not, when they heard the cowboy's words. The whole room stilled after, the Avengers wondering just _how bad_ this kid could be.

"And on a bad day?" Tony asked after a second of silence.

Green Arrow frowned at that and Vigilante's own mood clearly dropped. Robin, though, shook his head with a smirk and Batman sighed, sounding heavy and tired.

"Let's just say it took the whole Justice League along with a few of our villains to calm him down after a mad sugar rush. And that was when he had his best friend helping him out with his insanity." Batman groaned, still able to feel the aches of that specific day.

Kid Flash sure could punch when running fast enough.

This caused all of the Avengers to blanch, suddenly thinking of something.

"Wait a minute... That's Kid Flash only... But he _also_ has Deadpool with him."

Hawkeye now smirked softly. "Good luck restraining those two, lucky eight."

All the heroes there glared at the man.

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

"What did you do to me?" Spiderman screeched as soon as we landed in the newest world, but I only ignored him as I looked around.

It was a bright day now and I could see what seemed to me like a whole mountain range. The thing about it was that it was a type of creamish brown... I don't know. Look, what I know is that this place looked a lot like an anime I had once watched... What was the name of it? Dragon Sphere B?

"Watch out!"

Suddenly there was this _green_ person plummeting towards us, an enraged blonde teen having been the one that had yelled at us.

I sped out of the way when the green thing flew at us, and Creeper jumped away in his odd, four legged way, while Deadpool teleported after me. But apparently this Spiderman was a tiny bit slow because he just glanced around him in confusion while muttering a soft, 'What?'. Then, when the green person was a few inches away from landing, I swear the red and blue clad man screeched like a monkey before producing a web and slinging away.

The green being crashed onto the floor so violently that the ground around him _broke_ and formed a giant crater around him. And the blonde teen flew until he was floating right above it, then his hands began to glow blue.

"Ka-me!" He started, blue eyes shining with what I deemed as hate.

"Ha-me!"

I had no idea what was going on, but instead of staying in the crater like it's most probably broken bones should have subjected it to, the green person-thing slowly stood up, all the while chuckling in a low and evil way.

I had been in enough show downs in my life time to know that the good guy was the teenage boy that looked as if he had gone five rounds against Chuck Norris while the bad guy was clearly the green thing that looked as if it were about to destroy the whole world.

"HA!"

The blue light that had been forming in the teen's hands burst forward in what I could only describe as a very savage manner. The light stream rocketed towards the green being and broke the ground even further, sending him toppling into the Earth's core. Once the blue light had dissipated from him, the teen breathed a sigh of relief, then fell from where he had once floated.

I ran to catch him and did just that, then looked around us to find something that bothered me.

There were a bunch of tiny creatures that looked a lot like the big guy this kid had just thrown to the Earth's core attacking men that seemed like they couldn't even stand anymore.

I should have left things as they were and left with Deadpool. I really should have. But I didn't. Instead my superhero instincts insisted on me going to help them.

"Deadpool, Creeper! Help me!"

I gave the knocked out teen to Spider Man- who I'm now _sure_ squawked like a bird when I did so- then ran up the mountainous and rocky terrain to help the downed man closest to me. I had built up so much speed that I only really needed to aim the punch rather well for the tiny creature attacking to be sent flying in the other direction I had come form.

It flew and smashed into a cliff nearby, then plummeted onto the floor unceremoniously. Once I was sure that the thing was down for the count, I turned to the man that I had saved and found that he had short black hair and two pretty gnarly scars on his face. He was passed out but breathing.

Then I ran to other nearest one while noting that Deadpool and Creeper had teamed up to take care of a bunch of them. In that manner we dispatched the tiny green creatures, then we united all the men we had helped in the middle of a circle to try and get them back into the land of the living.

That was when Spiderman arrived with the blonde teen. But, oddly enough, he now had black hair.

"The kid's name is Gohan." Spiderman informed us as he sat the barely awake teen down beside us, "He had to fight that green thing because it wanted to destroy the planet Earth. So... A normal day for us, I guess."

I nodded at that, even though the smile I gave them didn't quite reach my eyes. "Guy must be tough if all of these men are like this."

Gohan seemed like he wanted to say something, apparently his groggy brain had allowed him to hear what we had said, but before he could, the very green person we were talking about appeared before us, arms crossed and smirking down at me.

"You sought more backup, Z Fighters? Pitiful. I shall just dispatch of them myself."

I glared at him and got into a fighting stance. Creeper crouched beside me and Deadpool pulled out his katannas to my left, all the while Spiderman stood in a fighting stance in front of the fallen men.

"It won't be easy." I growled at him and he could only chuckle.

"I shall show you to stand up to Cell."

* * *

Soon enough, Andra had the information Temps and Tijd needed.

"They are using a dimension transporter. The high energy level in the ions used leads me to believe that it is only a matter of time before the technology they are using breaks down because of the amount of energy needed to jump." The woman informed both blondes, who nodded at the information.

"I see. So all we have to do is just follow their trail until it runs cold?" Temps asked, but Andra shook her head.

"No, you _have_ to find them _before_ it does. If the transporter reaches the amount of energy needed for it to break down, it could mean a nuclear reaction. Imagine the likes of all the bombs in Hiroshima."

"So they have a nuclear bomb right now?" Tijd asked, eyes narrowing at the thought.

But the woman shook her head. "I am not sure how to explain it... But... Imagine your atoms. Now imagine each and every single one of the blowing up because they could not take the energy that was being exerted. That is what will happen if we allow these two to continue they way they're going."

"Then we better find them before they even reach that level." Temps concluded with a nod from Tijd.

Then they were both gone, in search of the dimensional travelers.

* * *

"Wait, is that seriously this guy's name?" Deadpool asked with a laugh, pointing at the green being.

The tense atmosphere that had built around us dissipated as soon as he spoke up and I couldn't help but shake my head. Leave Deadpool to make fun of such a dangerous being.

"You guys were beaten up by a dude named Cell?!" He then looked at the knocked out men on the floor, only to wave them off and shake his head. "Creeps, Ginger, you can sit this one out. Daddy Pool's got this."

And he jumped.

**So sorry for not updating in so long, but... I'm Back!**

**I really hope you liked it and hope you review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Cell- for lack of a better word- got wrecked by Deadpool. The crazed mercenary blasted him in the face with his guns more times than I could count, only to finish up by cutting him up with his katanas. Then, as if that wasn't enough, he took those small pieces of Cell, put them all together, and stepped on them. Then buried them. In the Earth's core. Don't ask how, he just did.

And as all of this happened, I could hear the people we had saved emitting sounds of pure shock and awe. I sat down beside the man with the scarred face and sighed, happy and relieved that I wouldn't have to jump in the middle of the fight to save Deadpool's crazy ass.

"Impossible!" Gasped the bald midget of the group, staring wide eyed as Deadpool finished up his burying of the bad guy.

"He must not be human!" Another one yelled out, mouth agape, then whispered to himself, "Could he be a Saiyan we didn't know about?"

I did not understand just what he meant by that, but I let it slide because I didn't really want to break my head thinking about anything at the moment. I was just content to stand around and do nothing as I rejoiced in the fact that Deadpool had managed to decimate such a villain in no time.

"Are you telling me we spent years upon years of training just to prepare for this moment," The scarred man I had saved began, "Just to be defeated by Cell and have some four random strangers save our asses?! How is that any fair!?"

I chuckled softly at the poor soul and patted his head, "Life isn't fair, Mr. Hurts-a-lot. I've learned that in my long sixteen years of life."

His brown eyes looked at me with pure confusion- I don't blame him for being confused, actually, I would be too if I didn't already have so much experience with weird in my life- and I looked up when I heard Creeper yell up in pure satisfaction.

"Fake Greenie is no more! Take that, Mr. Fake! Nobody can wear that color palette and not face repercussions!"

"I totally agree!" Deadpool yelled, suddenly appearing beside the crazed man. "He deserves everything he got!"

Then they both turned to the group of people we had helped, and I smiled down at those that were awake. Still about two of them were much too out of it to speak, including the so called Gohan, and the rest were slowly getting up from the floor to face us fully.

Spiderman perched on a rock beside me, Creeper jumped all the way towards us, and Deadpool teleported so he stood beside me. We were divided into two groups that faced one another, even if they had two people resting on the ground behind them. The scarred man was the first to speak to us.

"My name's Yamcha." He started, offering me a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

I took it immediately with my a smile of my own. "Kid Flash is the name, being fast is my game."

He quirked an eyebrow at this, clearly wondering just what I meant, "You know, I don't think I even want to ask what that means." With that he turned to his friends and began to list them, "These are my friends. Vegeta, Tien, Chiatzou, Krillin, Trunks, and the two on the floor are Gohan and Goku. We like to call ourselves the Z Fighters."

As the men were called, they nodded at me, and soon enough I was allowed to look at the two resting on the floor. Gohan was groggily getting up, but the adult called Goku was barely even blinking his eyes. He seemed to have taken quite a beating.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. The guy that defeated that weird alien dude is Deadpool, the dude with the yellow skin is Creeper, and the red and blue weirdo is Spiderman. We come in peace."

I know that greeting was old and cliched, and it maybe could get me in some trouble, but I had just felt like saying it. Yamcha smiled at my words but the green guy- Piccolo- growled softly and frowned even deeper at me. He seemed to be the serious guy in his friends. Then I noticed Tien glance down at Chiatzou and kneel beside him, fussing over his injuries.

"What are you doing here?" The one with the funny and spiky hair growled out, arms crossed as he glared at us, "We had this whole situation under control."

Now I rolled my eyes, but Creeper beat me to the punch, "About as under control as the Titanic was when it sunk." He smiled broadly, which made Vegeta become even more enraged.

"Father, please do not get yourself into a fight." Trunks begged, placing a hand on Vegeta's shoulder, "We really needed their help. Even Gohan was getting overwhelmed."

"I do not care! I am a prince of Saiyans and I refuse to be humiliated by idiots wearing primary colors!"

"Hey! I'm wearing black!" Deadpool yelled back, crossing his arms in indignation.

"Yeah! And I'm not an idiot! I may be stupid, but I am _not_ an idiot!" Creeper yelled afterwards, but Spiderman and I just kept quiet.

I kind of agreed with his sentiments...

"How about we take these guys back to the Kame house? I don't feel comfortable here." Krillin breathed out, looking around warily. "What's left of this place is giving me the creeps."

"Sure thing." I smiled broadly, which made Spiderman look at me with shocked eyes. Apparently, he didn't want to stay with these people. "I need food, actually, if you don't mind me asking for some."

"I doubt your hunger could scare any of, kid." Tien told us. "Would you mind if you followed us at a slow pace, though? None of us are up for arduous travel."

"Not at all, dude." Deadpool said. "Just give us food and we'll be okay."

* * *

Once the group of Avengers and Justice Leaguers had finally decided on a group of people to go and follow after the wayward metas, they got together and traveled.

As soon as they reached the new dimension, Batman cursed ever having allowed Robin any kind of clearance into the Bat Cave because Kid Flash used that clearance to his advantage.

A shotgun was pointed right at them, along with twin revolvers and a shiny sword.

"State your names and let go of your weapons before we make you." Said the shortest of the three attackers, "We already had two of you come here and freak us out, we don't need anymore confusion on our part. Nor use of weapons."

**Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

"There were already two of us here?" Iron Man asked, retracting his face plate so the three men before him could see they were all human. "Just what did they look like?"

The man that was pointing a sword at them spoke up, "The one boy was red headed and he wore some weird yellow suit. The other was a man with a black and red suit that had enough weapons for a small army to use."

"Kid Flash and Deadpool." Iron Man nodded, voice speaking with a clarity that let the others around him know he had fully expected this. "Do you know where they might have gone?"

The tallest of the three allowed his shotgun to lower slightly and he nodded, "It was weird. They were here one second, then... Gone. In a flash the next."

Iron Man nodded at the man's information, "Which means they've already left this universe. That's good to know."

Then he turned around to look at his large team, then told them, "We'll be going now. To the next dimension."

And without any further explanations or confusion, Iron Man pressed the button in his own transportation device and took his team to the following dimension.

* * *

When we arrived at the house these Z Fighters lead us to, we were met by a very loud and disconcerted woman named Chi Chi that gave us food. There, there was also a man that they called Ox King and a blue-haired woman named Bulma that threatened Vegeta with not giving him any food if he dared be mean to the people that had saved their lives.

I didn't fully understand what was happening while all the people around us seemed to celebrate and have a good time, but I did know that I fully enjoyed the delicious food we were given. I didn't even bother to care about the surprised looks sent my way at how fast I ate my food because I was much too busy eating to actually care.

"And just where do you say you come from?" Yamcha asked Creeper with his eyes wide as I scarfed down my food.

Creeper smiled broadly, "I, at least, am from my universe! Those other three people with me do not live where I do!"

"Sure..." Yamcha muttered after a moment of staring at Creeper, then I rolled my eyes and motioned for him to look at me.

"As you were most probably able to tell, we're not from your world. Not even from your universe." I told Yamcha as the rest of the fighters around the table quieted down and began to listen to me. "I kind of run away from a scary guy in my world and ended up in Deadpool's. Then the idiot committed the big mistake of sending us to yet another world and things kind of spiraled out of control until we wound up here with both Creeper and Spiderman in tow."

Every one of them stared at us for a moment, including the odd pig that they called Oolong- which I found weird because here was a bipedal pig that could speak actually thinking about how improbable my tale was- but eventually Goku shrugged and smiled goofily over at all of us.

"I don't really care wherever these guys came from! They sure saved our butts with Cell! They're fine in my book!"

Deadpool jumped up from the table and fist pumped, mask partway up with food in his mouth and nasty skin for everyone to see. I didn't know what was up with his skin or why he looked like a pink, rotten avocado behind the mask, but I hadn't asked. To me it seemed that it was just a subject too raw to ask about without the mercenary turning his weapons on me.

"I like this knuckle-headed guy! He gives the right answers!" Deadpool shouted off with a hoot, smiling broadly as he spoke through his food. Creeper hooted in agreement, jumping up to balance himself on the black and red man's shoulders. "Hoot hoot!"

I smiled over at the two idiots before I look over at Spiderman, who was too busy brooding over something or another to actually enjoy the delicious food our hosts had graciously given us.

"Just what are you doing here, though?" Young Gohan asked curiously with wide eyes as he stood beside me, "I mean, we're all gracious for you arriving when you did. But it's kind of weird seeing you here... Also... Why are you dressed like that?"

I look down at myself and quirk an eyebrow at his question.

"Don't you have any superheroes here?"

"Superheroes? Only in comic books." Gohan shrugged, only to have his eyes widen. "Does that meant you're a hero! Like Atomic Man! That is so cool!"

I smiled kindly over him as the kid began to regail me with the many tales of the fictional hero known as Atomic Man, then looked up to see Spiderman standing beside me.

"Kid Flash, I need to talk to you. Privately."

After he had said this, I looked over at my plate of food, noticed that I had eaten enough to sustain me for another jump, then stood up and nodded. I followed after him outside of the small house and frowned softly at him.

"What's wrong?"

Spiderman stared at me for a moment, then spoke up, "Just what is your plan, Kid? You're just going to jump from dimension to dimension in hopes that you'll return to your home in one of those jumps? Then what about us? What about me? I don't belong to the same world as that Deadpool and I can tell by just how _quiet_ he is."

This bit of information actually threw me a bit off, "Quiet? Spidey, Deadpool is anything _but_-"

"Yeah." He interrupted, voice sobering from the anger it had shown before, "But he's nothing like my own. More serious. And he has a lot more weapons than I'm used to seeing him carry."

I quirked an eyebrow at him but shrugged. I didn't know the Deadpool from his world. I only knew the one I had been stuck with from the beginning of my misadventures. I didn't really have any say when it came to that.

And I raised my hand to scratch at the back of my head as I placed the other on my hip and breathed out heavily. Truth be told, that had been my plan at the beginning. I would just continue jumping from world to world in the hopes that I would return to my own before things got too twisted up. Then Deadpool and I had unwittingly brought Creeper with us and finally we had Spiderman with us and everything had snowballed out of my control.

"You're right." I sighed, "I have no idea what I'm doing and no clear understanding behind the science of dimensional travel to be able to figure something out. And I highly doubt we'd be able to find an expert on this type of stuff in this world..."

Spiderman's tone was now a bit more lighthearted, "Yeah, I think it'll be tough to get an expert in a place where dinosaurs exist and pigs can walk on two legs."

Out of the home came Deadpool with Creeper still balancing on his shoulders, followed by Bulma and Goku.

"You know, guys, I really want to thank you for all you did. I have no idea what we might have done if Cell had been allowed to run amok like he had before." Goku smiled honestly at us and I nodded.

"And thank you for the delicious food. It was just what I needed." I answered, then said, "Hope Gohan doesn't want to become a superhero now."

"Oh, he does. And he's even got a name for himself." Bulma smiled over at us, but waved it away, "But we can chat about that the next time... If there is one. Deadpool said you have to leave already?"

I glanced over at Deadpool, saw him nod hastily, then nodded slowly, "Yeah... We do. Hero business, you know."

Spiderman hissed slightly at the idea, but I only shrugged and looked over at Deadpool. "Do the honors?"

"You're not even going to say goodbye?" Goku asked with wide eyes and I nodded.

"We have to leave. Right now. See you."

Then I grabbed the Spider, ran over to Deadpool and Creeper, and waited for the man to hit the button.

"See you later." I waved with a smile then we were off to yet another universe.

Once we got to the desolate and broken wasteland, I really wished we had stayed with the Z Fighters. I'm sure they wouldn't have tried to kill us.

**Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

"They have jumped once more and I am more than sure that another jump would set off the nuclear reaction." Tijd told Temps as he looked down at the tracker in his hands, which had been given to them by Andra to be able to track the unstable energy left behind by the two super being's time jumps.

"Then we must stop them before they jump once more." Temps sighed softly, nodding to himself.

"Do we have any idea where they are the moment?" Tijd asked his partner, who nodded.

"Father Time had an idea. There _has_ been a type of order to the dimensions they have visited, after all. I believe that they are in danger if what Father Time believes to be true is where they are going to go." Temps informed the Dutch man, who raised an eyebrow to ask the question without any words. "It is one of the most unstable regions in the DC-Sector. I am sure you are familiar with it. Quadrant FP."

Tijd pale skin seemed to become even whiter at his partner's words, then nodded. "We must go right now! If that is where they are going... We have a real problem on our hands, Temps. Not even the guardians assigned to that Quadrant would be able to stop the injury that would come to them if they arrive."

"Then we must hurry and retrace their steps, Tijd." Temps nodded, "First would be in the TV-Sector. Quadrant S. We can follow their steps quickly from there. And we must pray we got to those foolish humans before any harm comes to them."

And once they had finished their hurried conversation, both time beings were gone in a flash, already beginning their mission to stop what ill would come to the foolish dimensional travelers if they reached the following Quadrant.

* * *

"There _has_ to be some type of pattern to this..." Tony mumbled as he looked at the screen of his dimensional transporter, reading all the data on it. "First it sends them to our world, that has nothing in common with the Bats apart from there being heroes... Then to a world with..." He looked up at his teammates now, "Just what did that world hold? Did you see any superheroes?"

Most of his teammates shrugged, but Batman said, "From the way they spoke about costumed freaks leads me to believe that they are not common in their world. Therefore, it would be safe to assume that public superheroes are not a thing there."

Tony nodded at the information, then looked up at the place they were in now. The costumed kids that were looking at them with varying degrees of curiosity and distrust led him to know that, at least in this world, there _were_ superheroes.

"Which means we're back to heroes again... So, starting with the Bat, two dimensions with heroes, then one without. This one supposedly has them... So... I believe I assume the next one we visit will also have superheroes in it."

"How can you be so sure?" Robin asked the man as he eyed the figure in the middle warily, wondering just why he looked so familiar.

"It's not an exact science and I don't really have enough data to say that I'm right... But it's a lucky guess." Tony finished with a shrug, then turned to the group of teenagers that had patiently waited for them to finish speaking. "Yo, are you kids heroes?" He asked them, which made the one in the middle nod slowly.

"You wouldn't happen to be looking for two people that swear they've been dimension hopping, would you?" He asked, and Robin noticed that his voice actually sounded like his own... Just a tad bit older.

"Yeah, that's exactly who we're looking for!" Tony smiled broadly at the boy, who then sighed and shook his head.

"They're already gone. They jumped about two hours ago over there, in that spot." The Robin look-a-like pointed at a part of the large beach, then looked over at the youngest member of the large group of unknown heroes. "Robin?"

The young boy nodded, "Robin?" He asked as well, making the other smirk.

"And I'm guessing that's your Batman, huh?"

"Again with the Batman... Who is that guy?" The young green boy behind the second Robin asked the person cloaked in purple, who only shrugged.

"Come on, Bats. Let's get a read to see just where these idiots went." Tony motioned for the Bat to follow, who did, along with most of the heroes.

But Robin decided to walk over to the group of teenagers and speak with the other him.

"You should look out for the guy. But not worship him." The other Robin said, completely confusing his teammates.

But Robin only smirked, "Bats is good. But not that good. Where's yours?"

"Left him a while ago to start my team." The other Robin shrugged, motioning to the teens behind him. "I figured out being with him wasn't worth all the pain and heartache. And I had grown into my own person even though he had yet to evolve in any manner."

The younger of the two Robins nodded, understanding the other's words, but shook his head, "They're not the same, your Bats and my own. Mine... He actually shows some care. Not very Batman of him but he has his moments."

"Then you're a lucky Robin."

Even as they spoke, Robin could tell that the other boy's teammates were completely confused as to what they were talking about. But he couldn't really be all that surprised. They most probably didn't even know who Batman was. And he knew because if he ever started his own team, he would make sure that he was as far away from the Bat that he could get so as to not be interrupted by him.

"Robin. Come on. We have a lock on for the next dimension." Batman commanded gruffly, grabbing the boy's attention.

"Coming, B!" The boy called, then looked back at his doppelganger. The other boy was a bit taller, but looked almost like him. This might have been him in a few years if Batman hadn't changed and become just a tad bit more open. He was glad he wouldn't see a team like this in his world. His Team was perfect just the way they were.

"See you." He saluted at the other teenagers then ran over to the large group of heroes, where he found Tony already preparing the machine.

"So, who wants to bet? Hero or no hero?" He asked, which made Bruce and Captain roll their eyes, even though Green Arrow raised his hand.

"I'm betting on heroes!"

"Then I bet on no heroes." Tony smiled, pressing the button.

And off they went.

~/~

"You owe me some money, tin head." Ollie remarked with a smile as he looked at the metallic walls of what he knew was the Watchtower.

It was nothing like his own and the heroes around them were not the kind he was used to seeing up in the space station, but it was undoubtedly the Watchtower. And he was proven correct when this dimension's scarlet speedster ran up to the large group of heroes, looked them over for one minute, then motioned for them to follow.

"Come on..." He said, then raised his hand to his ear, "Supes, call a meeting with the Founders, please... Yeah, I found another like the other two... Well we _kind of_ have to find out where those other two took Creeper! We can't leave the yellow guy all alone!"

And once his conversation with the other person was over, this Flash turned to Robin and smiled, "You have quite the best friend." Then fell quiet as he lead the large group to one room.

* * *

Something was wrong. Horribly and terribly wrong.

"Deadpool?" I called, my body hurting a lot more than it should have. "Creeper? Spidey?"

But there were no answers. Nobody answered me.

Just what was going on?

I tried to lift my body up, but for some reason it didn't want to respond. "What the-" I tried to say, but suddenly found a gloved hand clasping my mouth shut.

"If you want to live through this, kid, you better keep your mouth shut." A gruff voice that certainly didn't belong to anyone I knew growled into my ear and I could now feel the pressure of another body on top of mine. "Keep quiet and we might actually live through this." The man above me whispered, then fell silent.

And for a moment, I thought of trying to shake him off and question just who he thought he was. But that small plan was dashed away when I heard the unmistakable sound of marching footsteps passing past us. The man's body froze above me and he seemed to stop breathing, but I couldn't say anything because for a moment I did not allow myself a breath at all.

Minutes of tension passed before we could move again, and when the man finally got up from me, I was much too shocked to get up by myself. Luckily, the man's hands clasped around my shoulders this time and lifted me up, all the while turning me to face him.

"Huh... You're rather brightly dressed to be here."

But I didn't think of answering him at all.

For the first time I was able to catch a look at the dimension I had landed in. And I wished I hadn't come here.

It was a wasteland of debris, ruined buildings... And bodies. There were _so many _dead bodies. My eyes were wide as I focused on that of a little girl clutching tightly onto her mother's hand, both of their eyes wide as they hugged one another. They were already in rigus mortis... They had been dead for a while... But not long enough to not seem human.

"Oh my God..." I breathed out, then looked up at the man that had most probably saved me from ending up like the many people littered around the streets.

And I could safely say he was a person I had never met before.

**Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Batman, just how did Kid Flash wind up inside of the Bat Cave?" The other, older, and much sterner Batman asked his younger counterpart, who glared slightly at the older man.

"I do not see how that is pertinent to showing us where they left this dimension to facilitate us to go to the other." He answered by dodging the question, which made the other Bat glare.

"You dodged the question. What are you hiding?" The Bat from this universe asked with a stern tone, clearly wanting to get an answer out of the other version of himself.

But the younger Bat was not going to tell anyone about how Kid Flash broke into his secret sanctum, bypassed all of his security, and muscled his way into the most dangerous part of the place to wind up grabbing his dimensional transporter. It was much too embarrassing and Batman much too dignified for Batman to ever admit to such a thing ever having happened.

"It's a Bat Off." Green Arrow whispered to Vigilante, who nodded and looked over the seven heroes sitting before them.

It was odd to see these seven congregated around one another. Especially when he was so used to seeing Hawk Girl always hanging around Hawk Man.

"An' Ah'm not sure Ah know who's winnin' it." The cowboy whispered back to the archer, which made him smile for a moment before Iron Man took a step forward.

"Listen, guys, we're getting nowhere with both Bats stonewalling each other. We're only searching for two wayward customed crazies. And this is one place they traveled to. Clearly, they're not here still so we need to follow them to wherever they went."

"No, they're not here anymore. But the problem is not that they left, but in fact who they took with them when they left." Superman told them with a soft nod, which confused the eight heroes on the search for Wally and Deadpool.

"What do you mean? Who they took?" Iron Man repeated, suddenly feeling that their search for the two wayward males had just gotten a bit more complicated.

"The Creeper. One of the heroes that make up part of the Justice League." Martian Manhunter answered, looking over all the heroes in front of him and how differently this Green Arrow and Batman looked from the ones he knew. The others, though, were heroes he had never met. Oddly enough, Vigilante looked just about the same, if not for the lack of spurs on his boots.

"Creeper... Right..." Iron Man said slowly, "Just what kind of name is that? Is he supposed to creep the villains until they give up? Can that even be considered a verb?" Now he turned around to face Bruce, his Science Bro, who rolled his eyes at the completely Tony Stark question.

The Martian cocked an eyebone at the man's question but still explained, "When Kid Flash and Deadpool arrived here, Flash and Superman found themselves with a violent confrontation. But once they had reached an understanding, they were led to the cafeteria to be given food. While there, the Creeper struck up a conversation with Deadpool. And for some reason we cannot yet understand, when Kid Flash told Deadpool they were to leave, Creeper was taken with them."

The Batman from not this universe sighed and breathed out at Kid Flash's mounting stupidity, but Iron Man could only smile in frustration, "Which means we now have three dimensional travelers... Oh goodie..."

Bruce Banner took a step forward, "If you want us to help you with your problem, you are going to have to show us where they jumped. That way we can trace the energy left behind by their machine with our own and we can follow them to the next world." He explained softly but firmly, which made Superman nod.

"Alright. Follow me."

The Kryptonian led the group of eight towards the cafeteria, where Iron Man took out his own transporter and began to get a read on the energy in the place to be able to locate where the other group had jumped. Batman helped him with it and while they did that, Vigilante and Green Arrow decided to look around this Watchtower and see what heroes there they knew.

"Hey, slinger, are you prepared for poker night?"

Vigilante quirked an eyebrow when he saw a black beauty heading his way, one that was all legs and charm, and he smiled beside himself.

"Yuh've got the wrong cowboy, ma'am." He answered, "Ah'm here on visitation."

The woman's eyes widened slightly at his words, then she looked over at the group of heroes that she did not recognize and understood.

"Well then, you haven't by any chance seen a man that looks just about exactly like you? Only that he's from this world?"

Vigilante smirked at the woman but shook his head, "Can't rightly say Ah have. But, an' Ah must say this, ma'am, he's one lucky sonnovagun ta have a pretty lady like yuh so int'rested in findin' him."

"Vigilante! Get over here." His Batman gruffed out before the woman could answer him, which made him curse mentally but still tip his hat at her.

"Pleasure, ma'am." And as he walked away, he muttered to himself, "Ah can rightly understand why Kid Flash decided ta take someone from this world... Just wonderin' why we can't take that pretty lil' lady with us..."

* * *

The first thing that called my attention was the red cloth that covered all of his face. I guessed it was supposed to be a mask, but it was... A weird one at that. It was like a piece of red cloth that had two holes cut into it where his eyes were and then some black paint surrounding the holes. What was really weird was the fact that it was that it was tied to the back of his head by a very thin strip. It seemed like one of the most hazardous masks I had seen in my life.

"You okay, kid? You're not going to pass out on me, right?" He asked me with slightly worried blue eyes shining behind the mask.

His hair was blonde and wavy and kind of reminded me of Ollie's in a way. And he wore a black shirt below a dark brown trench coat that most probably hid a whole lot of weapons that he used. His pants were a dark gray and there were holsters attached to them, which led me to know that his weapons of choice were guns. And finally he wore red gloves and black, heavy duty boots.

He seemed every bit like a mercenary or anti-hero and those were always dangerous. At least he seemed nice enough.

"No... I'm not..." I managed to breathe out before turning away from the sight of the bodies on the floor to only look at him. "Whe-Where are we?"

The man breathed out softly when I answered, then looked around the buildings around us and motioned for me to follow him. "Ground Zero. What was once London."

"Was?" I asked in surprise, following the man through the rubble of the streets. "What happened?"

All around us I could see demolished buildings, broken streets, dead bodies, and running blood. There was so much blood.

"Aren't you caught up with the news, kid?" The man asked with a slightly annoyed huff, but shook his head as he opened a manhole, "The war between the Amazons and Atlantis, kid. Or how I kindly call it: Hell on Earth."

My eyes widened at the words, the very idea of any fight between Aquaman and Wonder Woman just... Unimaginable, but he climbed into the sewer at that point and only looked at me for a moment.

"If you follow me, I can guarantee you'll live for another ten minutes. If you stay up there, I can guarantee you'll die in the next ten minutes."

Without a second thought I followed after him and began to climb down after having placed the cover back on the manhole. And while we went down- the way was actually a lot longer than I thought it would- I spoke up.

"The name's... Well, they call me Kid Flash. You?"

"They used to call me Grifter. You know, back when there was a they. But I still run with the name for the heck of it."

I had never heard of Grifter before. He certainly wasn't from my universe. I highly doubt he existed there. Or, at least, he didn't operate as the Grifter over there.

"Just who would call you Kid Flash?" He called from below me after another moment of silence and I breathed out with a shake of my head.

"My friends. The people I used to fight beside. You wouldn't by any chance have seen them, right?"

"No sorry bodies that called out to me other than you. With that bright red and yellow, kid, you're a walking target."

Below me I heard the water splash as he fell into it, then, once I looked down and saw him waiting for him, I fell beside him and looked at him.

"Yeah, you're right." I muttered then pressed the emblem on my chest to go stealth mode.

His eyes widened when my costume went from yellow and red to gray and a more toned down red, then he asked, "You're not from around here... Are you?"

"You have no idea." I say with a shake of my head.

Then he begins to lead me somewhere and I followed without any other words to say. I had no idea what was going on, why he said Atlantis and the Amazons were fighting, nor why I had no idea why none of my friends were near me, but right now, I couldn't bother with those worries. I had to survive another day before I could start thinking of how to get myself home. And I don't think it would be easy if all the bodies out there were any indicator.

* * *

"Andra, were yours and Father Time's calculations correct?" Temps asked as they coursed through the dimensional stream, doing their best to hurry to the FP-Quadrant in the DC-Sector to try and beat the travelers there.

_"Yes... And you are too late, Temps."_ Andra spoke into the comm unit in his ear and Temps could feel his heart drop for a moment.

Had they failed the fools?

_"And not only do we have Kid Flash, Deadpool, Creeper, and Spider Man all in a world they do not belong in, their transporter is literally one jump away from chain reaction. If they manage to go any other world... That is the end of that world."_

"But surely we can do something to impede them from-"

Suddenly, to the shock of the three people in the conversation, Father Time's booming voice was heard their communications units,_"Yes, Tijd, and I have managed to separate them for long enough to stop them from jumping before you get there. It took some power and breaking some of my own rules, but... They all arrived at separate time locations. I separated them to ensure they would not jump again." _

"Separated them, Father? How?" Temps asked curiously as he and Tijd looked past all of the Quadrants in the DC-Sector. Some were nice, others were slightly confusing and weird, but a small number were as daunting as the FP-Quadrant itself.

_"I managed to send them into different time intervals of that Quadrant, Temps. Deadpool was the first to arrive, then Creeper, then Spider Man, and lastly Kid Flash. Deadpool met Barry Allen and is currently working with him and Batman to reactivate his powers. Creeper landed a few days later but in Metropolis where he met the Shazam kids and is now working with that resistance group."_

"And the teenagers? Surely you sent them in later for them to not be so affected by what they saw." Tijd rationalized.

_"That is exactly what I did. But my power was waning by the time those two were sent and I believe the location for Kid Flash was not the one I hoped for. Spider Man landed safely in Cyborg's sanctum after his meeting with the president and is cared for. But Kid Flash... I do not know where he was sent. I just know that it is maybe two days before the world resets itself."_

"Then we must hurry, Father." Temps told the man, "Never have I heard of a world resetting itself with people that weren't supposed to be there and I am not looking forward to find out."

* * *

"Okay, Flash Boy, you already have your powers. Now are you going to help me find my friends?" Deadpool asked the man that had just recently gotten his powers back, who nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah... I will, Deadpool. Thank you for all your help."

"Save the thank yous for later, man." The mercenary bit out in alarm, "I have to find these guys before the world ends, okay? And we have to leave this place before it does."

Thomas Wayne glanced from one customed man to the other and shook his head. The first one going on about going back in time to save the world... And the other one going on about how he needed to find his friends to travel to another dimension.

Just how had he wound up with these freaks?

**Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

"You have a name besides Kid Flash?" Grifter asked after a while of wadding through sewer water in silence, making me glance over at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"I do... But it's kind of a secret I.D."

This made him scoff for some reason, but he explained before I had to ask him to, "Secret identities don't matter much in this world. It's all gone to hell, after all. And what once mattered doesn't seem as important when faced against death."

"You have an extremely morbid outlook on life." I pursed my lips slightly as I said this, actually kind of surprised and disgusted by his attitude.

"It's not morbid..." He sighed and paused for a moment, then turned to me, "It's realistic. I have seen enough death and pain in the last few months to last _the Joker _a lifetime." Then he looked away from me, "Let's not talk about the life I lived before all that."

For a moment, I stood just staring at the man. Clearly, whatever was going on around him weighed heavily on his shoulders. He didn't seem like any mercenary I had faced in my life. He had an air of cockiness around him, yes, but to me that seemed like a type of defense mechanism to keep himself safe from the rest of the world around him. Like a security blanket even.

"Wally. You can call me Wally, if you'd like." I said after a heartbeat, deciding that if he had saved me from doing out there then he could easily be trusted. And if he couldn't, I could always just run away.

"Wally, huh? That must be one of the dopiest names I've ever heard." He told me with a smirk I didn't see but could hear, then motioned for me to continue walking. "Guess you can call me Cole if we're gonna be all nice about this thing."

I smirked at him for a moment and crossed my arms over my chest, then asked, "Just where are we going? I know barely nothing about this place and-"

"Yeah, I get it, kid. Don't understand how you know nothing about what's going on- most probably amnesia-" He shrugged as he said this, but continued before I could interrupt him and explain my predicament, "But right now we're going to a top secret meeting with my team, The Resistance. We only have a few hours to stop King Arthur from setting off one of the deadliest weapons in history and for that... Well, honestly, I don't even know how we're going to stop him."

"Seriously? Suicide mission?" I asked him in a sarcastic tone, even though deep inside I could feel my stomach start churning.

Just what kind of messed up reality had we stumbled into? And, better question yet, where were my three other dimensional travelers? From my first glance at the world that surrounded me up on the surface, I had found no body that looked even remotely close to that of a superhero. The closest to a hero I had seen was women in Amazonian armor, but I had a feeling that they were not heroes in this world. But that meant that my friends had not died close to where I was. And there may still have been a chance that they were still alive.

Grifter shrugged once more, "Hey, any plan to rid the world of this hell is good. Even if it means having to lay my life down."

"But what if you die and the world stays the same?" I asked him, honestly curious as to how he would answer.

He was quiet for a moment before he answered. Then when he answered, his tone of voice was tight and almost angered, "If that happens, then... I hope hell is a thousand times better than what I've seen up here. Because there's no doubt in my mind as to where I'm going."

The almost laid back atmosphere we had maintained over the first part of our trip was now completely replaced with tension I could not understand, but I decided to stop asking him so many clearly personal questions and instead asked a completely stupid one, "What's your favorite color?" in hopes that he would come back to a less serious mood.

The man in front of me stopped walking abruptly and I worried that he might use one of his guns to get rid of the problem that I was, but soon enough he turned to me with a chuckle, "You're alright, kid. Now stop stalling us so we can hurry up and help the resistance!"

With a smile on my part, I began to follow him without any other words shared between us. Then, when we reached a caved in tunnel that had barely any light shining inside, I heard him curse.

"They moved the spot. Dammit." I heard him mutter to himself, then he turned to me, "Guess we're walking a few miles more." He told me, then he leaned down onto the rubble, picked up a rock, grabbed a piece of paper, and nodded to himself, "The Amazons are going to grab at Lois Lane. We're going to have to hurry if we want to get there before she dies."

"Lead the way."

And he did just that. I followed without any other words because I knew about Lois Lane. Even though she wasn't going to be the same person, I didn't want to see her get hurt. So I would help in any way I could.

* * *

"Want to bet again?" Iron Man asked Green Arrow as he prepared the calibrations for the next jump.

The green clad man quirked an eyebrow at the other, then smirked and nodded, "Sure thing. I bet there's going to be heroes in the next one too."

"Please, Robin Hood, the pattern is two with heroes and one without. You're going to lose this bet." Iron Man told the blonde man with a smirk and arms crossed.

"We'll just see when we get there, won't we?" The blonde retorted, smiling broadly over at him.

Tony rolled his eyes behind the face plate, but still nodded and looked down at the machinery in his hands. Superman stood off to the side of the large group with Flash and Martian Manhunter, whom were speaking to Batman.

"So we're kind of going to need for those two to return Creeper to us. He might be insane, but he's still a part of the League." Flash finished his explanation at that moment, then the Martian spoke up. "Would you be needing help from us to bring him back?"

Batman only shook his head, "We have more than enough people helping us reach Kid Flash and Deadpool." He told them, then sighed with a shake of his head when he heard Thor's booming voice accompanied by Greg's whooping laugh. "Believe me when I say we do not need anyone else on the search."

The Martian and the speedster exchanged a glance at those words, but Batman turned away and made his way back towards the group.

"You will have Creeper back." He promised with a nod before turning to Tony. "Let's go."

The man smiled behind the face-plate, nodded, then pressed the button. And they were off again in a flash, leaving the rest of the Justice League around them both confused and intrigued at the second batch of inter-dimensional travelers they had seen that day.

* * *

"Just a little more..." I heard Grifter mutter to himself as we continued making our way through the admittedly intricate sewer system that had once been used by the populace in London.

We had been wallowing about knee deep in these waters for what seemed like hours now and I was beginning to feel hungry again. My energy level had dropped considerably and I knew he had noticed because I had stopped asking stupid questions about thirty minutes ago. I'm not sure if he had muttered that just for himself or to keep my spirits raised, but I didn't mind. He seemed like the type of person that would fight to the finish so I knew I could trust him, if even for a little.

"Are we nearing your rendezvous point?" I asked him after a moment and I could see his head bob up and down.

"Right... Up... _Here._" He dragged out for a moment as we continued walking, then he stopped right below a manhole cover. "No way to go other than up, kid."

I nodded and smiled softly, but winced as a sudden pang of hunger hit me. He noticed the twist in my face and asked, "You okay, kid?"

"Yeah... I just need some food." I explained, "My metabolism's extremely fast. If I don't eat every few hours, I'll pass out."

"Got it. But can you last about... Say... A fight without eating? Because that's what we're going to meet up there." Grifter told me as he pointed upwards and I nodded slowly.

"I'll be running of fumes, but I'll survive. Let's get going."

With a nod he began to climb up, then when he reached the cover, he raised it slightly and looked around. Upon him opening it just a little bit, I was able to hear the sound of gunshots and shouts.

For a moment, I closed my eyes and breathed in, trying to prepare myself for what I would find up there. Then I opened my eyes and found him looking down at me, waiting for something. "Let's go." I told him, then he jumped out onto the street, guns blazing. I climbed up the stairs as fast as I could, then rushed out to a scene much more bloody than what I ever thought I would encounter.

* * *

"So now Batman's on board."

Creeper glanced up from his spot resting lazily on the floor to hear what sounded like metallic footsteps resounding across the house he and Citizen Cold used as a safe-house.

"Once we've stopped Aquaman and Wonder Woman from destroying the world, Spider Man, I'll be able to concentrate on helping you find your friends and getting you all back to your world."

The yellow man's ears perked up at the mention of the teenager's name, then he jumped up and ran on all fours over to the stair banister, poking his head between the pieces of wood to look down at the floor below him. Down there he found the robotic oddball called Cyborg walking across the floor, an extremely familiar figure following behind him.

Immediately the green haired man's face split into a large smile and without any hesitation, Creeper jumped onto the stairway and lunged himself at the teen.

"Spider Man! You're alive!" He cried with a cheer, eyes shining with happiness.

Spider Man was slightly taken aback by the sudden hug, but still hugged Creeper and nodded. "Creeper! Are Deadpool or Kid Flash here?"

The yellow man's good mood diminished at the mention of his favorite ginger and psychopath, the horns on his hair seeming to fall as much as his mood. "I haven't seen them yet... But Shazam promised me he'd help me find you guys!"

And the two began to talk about their experiences in this new world, ignoring Citizen Cold when he stepped into the room and Cyborg. But both men looked at their interactions with quirked eyebrows, confusion, and wonder.

**Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

"We are coming closer to the FP-Quadrant." Tijd announced softly as the two guardians drifted through the dimensions.

Temps nodded and looked in front of them to find the very dimension that scared even its own guardians. "We must hurry. It is only a day from resetting... I can only hope our wayward heroes are not too traumatized by what they find."

"Don't hold your breath on that, Temps." Tijd told the blonde man with a shake of his head, "All there is to find in that dimension is war and heart ache. I assure you the younger heroes will not come out of there the same way they went in."

Even though he did not like to admit Tijd ever being right, Temps had a nagging suspicion in the back of his head that told him Kid Flash and Spider Man would not be returning to their dimensions as the same people they had left it as. And he was not sure if that was a horribly terrible thing, or if it may be slightly good news.

With a sigh, he decided to worry about that later. For now he could only really concentrate on reaching the dimension as soon as possible.

* * *

"Watch my six!"

"Damned Amazonians! They're everywhere!"

"We have to get back to the ship! We can't do anything here! We're trapped! Trapped, you hear me, sarge-" But that person stopped screaming after that.

Shouts, yells, and screams of all types surrounded me and pierced my very being as soon as I had run out of the sewers. There were _civilian soldiers_ firing at a group of heavily armored Amazonian women and I could immediately tell they were losing. There were only five of them, inside of a dangerous circle composed of themselves in the center while they were completely surrounded on the outside by the dangerous women.

Without a thought my legs began to make their way towards the inside of them. But I could faintly hear in the background Cole shouting at me to wait a minute until he thinned the herd just a small bit. I could only think about saving those men from their inevitable deaths.

I managed to make a straight line into the circle by shoving Amazonian's and taking away their weapons, then, once inside the circle, I helped the men by taking away the weapons of the nearest women. The men took the chance- even though they couldn't see me helping them because I was just a streak of black and red at that point- and began to shoot the women down, immediately causing them to fall dead onto their still living comrades.

Honestly, I had to try my best to keep from tripping over my feet and falling to the floor in defeat. With the way we were going; with me taking away the women's weapons so they could be shot down; these men would survive to see another day. But I wanted to stop because I knew that even though the men were pulling the triggers, _I_ might as well be the one shooting these women. I took away their only lines of defense and offense.

"Good job, kid!"

The shout was enough to pull me out of my thoughts and I looked over at Grifter to find him fighting off some Amazonians that had decided to back the others up, but he was taking care of them with practiced ease. My stomach wretched uncomfortably as one of the women tried to jump on him, only for him to twist down, grab a spear from the floor, and jab it right into her gut, her own force from the jump making her go lower on the weapon.

"Continue like that and we'll be out of here in no time!"

Her eyes were blank and dead even before her corpse fell onto the floor, Grifter turning away from her to continue fighting.

But if I wanted to save these men, I would have to steel myself. I had to stop thinking about the lives that were being taken. I only had to think of the lives that I needed to protect.

We continued in the same fashion of me taking away Amazonian weapons and the men we were trying to help shooting them down until there were no women left alive. Once I finally stopped running, I was able to look at the full force of my hard work. And as I stared at the battlefield with wide eyes, I could feel myself start shaking and my chest constricting dangerously.

What had I done?

A heavy hand suddenly fell on my shoulder and I looked up to find one of the five men I had done my best to help smiling down at me.

"Thank you, lad." He spoke in a heavy British accent and he smiled at me with barely lit blue eyes. "We were in quite the barney, weren't we?"

My brain didn't want to think about just what a barney was, so I only nodded numbly, then Grifter walked up behind me and clasped my other shoulder. "Great job, kid! I may have just been wrong about you!" His voice was proud and much more lively than what I had grown accustomed to hearing. "But we have to get moving, Sergeant." He told the British man in front of me, "We have to get to the Rendezvous."

The bearded man nodded and allowed his hand to fall from my shoulder, "We're only grateful someone heard our distress call."

Grifter nodded and pushed me softly to begin walking. "You were quite lucky it was us and not some Atlanteans."

"That we were."

But as they spoke about their plans for fighting back the Atlantean and Amazonian forces, I couldn't bring myself to listen. All I could do was look at the bodies strewn all around us and feel a crushing sense of defeat.

What had I done?

* * *

"I'm two for two now, Tin Head." Green Arrow smirked over at Iron Man as they landed in the next dimension, only to find a rather angry looking black man with an eye patch and a group of costumed teenagers standing behind him.

"Stark! I should have known you would have something to do with this!" Nick Fury barked as he made his way over to the genius, glaring dangerously. "Where did Deadpool take Spider Man?"

Iron Man retracted his face plate to quirk an eyebrow at the dark skinned man, "Deadpool was here? With two brightly dressed companions?"

"Yeah. And when they left, they kidnapped Spider Man!" One of the teenagers behind Nick accused, crossing his arms over his black and yellow suit.

Batman now took a step forward, "Where did they leave from?"

"Oh, no. I already fell for that trick once. I want answers and I want them now." Nick growled, glare still in place. "Now start explaining before I allow my men to let loose on you."

At that moment red dots appeared on the group of eight's bodies, making Batman glare at the dark skinned man. If it were up to him, he would just attack the man and force them to call the attack off. But Iron Man began to explain everything before the Bat had the chance.

**Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

At first, Nick Fury did not want to believe Tony's words. He just could not wrap his head around the idea of parallel dimensions and three visitors from those other dimensions just arriving and kidnapping Spider Man. But then he had taken up the man's challenge and called his own Tony Stark, only to find that man annoyed for Nick having called him in the middle of a very important experiment.

After he had seen the parallel between both Tony's, Nick turned to the visitors with a glare.

"Okay... You have a Tony Stark with you that is not our own. He may be a clone."

"No one can clone this much greatness." Tony answered with a smirk, then Steve rolled his eyes, stepped forward, and directed his words at Fury, "Believe me when I say I doubt anyone would be able to clone an ego as inflated as Tony's." Which immediately caused a squawk of insult leave Tony.

"But we are allies, Fury, even though we aren't from the same universe. Kid Flash and Deadpool took your Spider Man. We are trying our best to get them back. And when we have them, I can promise you Spider Man will be returned to you." The blonde soldier promised, taking another step forward towards the bald man.

Nick Fury looked the super soldier over for a second before he growled and turned away from them. Tony smirked because he knew the captain had gotten through to the master spy.

"Follow me." The man bit out before beginning to walk, not addressing them anymore after that.

* * *

"Hey... Is that..."

Cyborg had come to recruit Batman again. Deadpool had decided long ago that Batman was a dark m'fer that he liked. Sure, Batman didn't like him, but that was a small detail the mercenary was able to overlook because of the Bat's sheer awesomeness! And... Even though the man had shot him once in the head, the mercenary was completely sure it was because Batman liked him!

Right now the four grown men- Barry had full control of his powers again and Deadpool slightly underwhelmed by the speedsters power after having seen Ginger running around- stood around one another with Cyborg's hologram projecting all the people that would be helping them on their suicide mission.

He did not recognize a single person on the hologram. Not a single one other than...

"Creepy! Spidey!" Deadpool shouted out, interrupting Batman mid-grump to shove his way past the two heroes to stand right in front of the hologram.

Immediately Creeper perked up and jumped from the very back of the picture to the front, eyes wide and smile huge.

"My Cinnamon! How I've missed you, Captain!" Creeper gasped out dramatically, all the while Spider Man slowly made his way to stand beside the yellow skinned man.

"You guys have been here too?" Deadpool asked, more than happy to see his friends once more. Once they were all together, they could leave this evil universe. "For how long? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I've been here for about... How much time, Shazam Kids?" Creeper asked the children with a slight turn in their direction, but still keeping his eyes fixated on Deadpool's form. He didn't wait for an answer and continued to speak, "And Spider Man invaded Cyborg's secret space after an important meeting! But we're together!"

"Oh, it's awesome to see you guys again! I've been surrounded by these weirdos that have _the heaviest_ conversations! One would think there's no tacos left in this world from how sad they're always acting!" Deadpool told his friend, then directed his look to Spider Man. "And are you okay, Spidey?"

"Yeah, I am, Wade. Listen, is Kid Flash there with you? I think we should get going."

Behind him, he could hear Cyborg question Batman and Flash just what Spider Man meant by saying they should leave, but Deadpool shook his head and ignored him to instead answer the spider, "He's not here. I haven't seen him at all... You?"

"We haven't seen him either, Captain Cinnamon." Creeper breathed out with a heavy frown, shoulders slumping and spikes on his hair seeming lower with his mood.

Deadpool brought his hand up to his chin at this and rubbed at it, "This does not bode well, Private Creeper. We can't possibly leave this place without Ginger. It just wouldn't be right."

"Not at all." Creeper agreed, then the Spider spoke up, "But do you at least have any idea as to where he might have ended up?"

The question only made Deadpool shake his head softly, "I'm sorry, Spidey. I've no idea."

Both Spider Man's and Creeper's faces fell at that and Deadpool could not help but feel horrible for that. But he couldn't lie to them. They needed to be honest with one another if they wanted to survive this hell.

And they _would_ survive it. They would leave this place _with_ Wally before any of them died. Deadpool just _knew_ it.

* * *

"That sure was some fancy footwork, kid."

Before he had spoken up, I was busy inside of my own mind. The heavy burden of having been a killer was starting to build up on me and I knew that I was walking with slowed steps and sagged shoulders. Maybe he had addressed me because he knew that I was hurting inside. Or maybe he just wanted me to know that I had done a good job. But I was grateful for being taken out of my thoughts when I had.

"Thanks... The speed isn't too bad." I tried to smile at him, but the expression felt _so wrong_ that I just allowed it to drop. "I.. Look, I'm sorry for being such a-"

"Don't say sorry, kid." Grifter interrupted me before I could really say anything, which made me look at him with a quirked albeit confused eyebrow.

He kept his flimsy mask over his face but I could tell that his face softened when he looked down at me. Then he looked away with a loud sigh and shook his head, all the while he brought his arm up and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"I may have been fighting for a long time, kid, but I still remember how it felt to be that young and dumb rookie that had never taken a life before..." His gaze was fixated on a point far from me, but I kept my eyes on the rubble of cities all around us as he spoke. "And I still remember just how traumatizing a first kill can be. Listen, Wally, I'm not going to lie to you and tell you to suck it up, that the Amazons deserved what they got."

I opened my mouth then, a sudden urge building up inside of me that told me to tell him that _no one_ deserved to get massacred they way they had, but he raised his free hand to stop me immediately.

"War ain't fair, kid. Death isn't either. War doesn't care if you're _five_ or _one hundred_ _and five_, it will come to your doorstep with his best friend at his side and a hail of bullets. And believe me when I tell you this, what you did to the Amazons there was a thousand times more forgiving than what I've _dreamt_ of doing to them."

His words were sincere and cold, but still held a faint trace of despair in them that allowed me to know that under the rough and calloused exterior Grifter was trying to put up, he was just another scared soul in the middle of a senseless war he could not wrap his head around. He was just another human being caught in a situation much too dangerous for him to try and decide what was right by morals rather than just survive.

"Knowing that doesn't make me feel any better for what I just did, Cole." I whispered to him, looking down at the floor beneath my feet to glare at it.

This rubble. This destruction. All of this chaos. I _hated_ all of it.

"I know it won't." He admitted with a dejected sigh, then patted my shoulder. "Just remember one very important thing, Wally. You traded in dozens of the damned Amazon's lives for these five men. More than twenty wretched lives were snuffed in exchange for five hardworking lives with families that care about them. In my book, while it isn't right, it is one hell of a fair trade."

Once he said this, the leader of the group of five called to the back, where Grifter and I were, "Hey, capes, we're nearing the Rendezvous point where we are supposed to find the package. Should we follow or wait here?"

Capes. I remember when Len used to scream that out in pure annoyance whenever I pulled some prank on him. Or when Rory would curse Flash and I for having foiled his plans of evil... I missed the Rogues. I missed my Team. I missed my _home._

"Let us go ahead. We'll meet with the rest of my team there and we'll have more people to make sure you guys get back home to your kids." Grifter instructed the man, who seemed to smile sadly before he turned away without another word.

He most probably had already lost his family.

"Come on, kid." Grifter told me, patting my shoulder once more before he retracted his arm from around me to head over to the five men under our vigilance. "Keep your heads down and your bodies out of sight. I don't want to have to come back to a sight of any more dead soldiers around me."

The man gave their different sounds of affirmation, then Grifted nodded at me and motioned for me to follow.

Once we got to the Rendezvous point, Grifted jumped onto the hood of a car to get better sight and told me that Lois Lane was where the package had been promised to arrive, and she was grateful for having been saved by the yellow blur that was our team member. Grifter had not gotten to see the speedy blur that had taken brutal care of the surrounding Amazons, but I had. And I knew that my survival in this world was even more difficult than I had initially expected.

Zoom was here.

Grifter's teammates asked about me once we had gone back to meet with the soldiers with Lois with us, and he had warmly given them an epic retelling of everything he had gone through ever since he had found me. I knew Etrigan from the small talks I had managed to have with Zatanna before, but Godiva, Mrs. Hyde, and Canterbury Cricket were all oddities to me. I had never even heard of them before.

Godiva greeted me with an aloof kind of warmth if that made any sense, Mrs. Hyde grunted much like Conner would have- and the thought of Supey Jr. being so far away from me just about brought me to tears on the spot- and the other two magical entities expressed their distrust of strangers before Cole had told them of the way I had helped him save the soldiers without any thought of my own personal safety.

From the way he explained who I was and what I had done, I was given the impression that Grifter was actually proud of everything I had done.

I wasn't sure why, but from what I had gathered of this dark world, there really wasn't much of a reason to fight on. Grifter's demeanor had gotten progressively warmer with the more time we had spent together. So, and I really could not understand why, I was beginning to get the feeling that he was a man that had previously not had anything to fight for other than to survive. Not only that, but he may have just found a brand new reason to survive.

To keep me sane and help me survive in this dark world.

If that was the case... I was not completely sure how to feel. But at least I knew I had one ally in this screwed up world.

**Please review. We are getting very close to the end! I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am!**


End file.
